Days in the Lives of Jethro Gibbs and Family (REVISED)
by magensby
Summary: This collection of stories for 'Days in the Lives of Jethro Gibbs and Family" consists of more episodes of the adventures of Jethro and Margie. Some of the tales will be short, some long, some romantic, some full of angst, some dramatic but all about our dynamic duo either together or individually.
1. Chapter 1

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **This collection of stories for 'Days in the Lives of Jethro Gibbs and Family" consists of more episodes of the adventures of Jethro and Margie. Some of the tales will be short, some long, some romantic, some full of angst, some dramatic but all about our dynamic duo either together or individually.**

 **Days in the Lives of Jethro Gibbs and Family**

(Revised items in **bold** and underlined)

(Changed the age of the McGregors from eighties to seventies and Margie is in her fifties not sixties.)

 **Chapter 1 You're Under Arrest (REVISED)**

 **(Jethro still has his team and this occurs when the twins are still less than one year old)**

Ever since the twins were three months old my mother and father have taken them for at least one weekend every other month. They said it is to give us a break but it's also because they really enjoy spending time with Richard and Nicole. Having waited so long to have grandchildren they want to spend as much time as they can with them. Already in their **seventies** they don't want to waste a minute of not sharing with their bundles of joy. Just because I, their daughter, waited until I was in my **fifties** to have children should not prevent them from being the best grandparents in the world. My parents are fit and active and now retired so they have time to spare. This is one of those weekends and Jethro and I have plans to make great use of this 'alone' time.

Dinner done, check; drinks ready, check; candles lit, check; properly attired, check. Now all we need is the man of the hour. Just as I return to the kitchen for one last item my cell phone rings. It is Jethro,

" _Hi Ace are you on your way, everything is ready?"_

" _No Margie that's why I'm calling. Something came up on the case we're working on and it will take at least an hour, maybe more before I can head home."_

" _Jethro you do know what weekend this is right. We only get this time once every other month. You said that you would clear your calendar."_

" _I know Margie but this could not be avoided. I will get there as soon as I can."_

" _All right I know that the case is important and you wouldn't stay unless you had to. I guess that I'll see you when you get home. Call me when you're on your way, okay."_

' _I will do that and I'm sorry about missing dinner. See you later, bye."_

" _Bye"_

So much for dinner by candlelight. After putting away everything, I sit and read a book that I just picked up from the bookstore. It's a mystery as usual and a hard cover. Seldom do I bother with paperbacks but I do have a collection of them. They do come in handy when traveling and don't take up as much room as my hard cover books. I know that many people us eBooks these days but I still prefer printed books. One of my colleagues recommended this book for me to read and so far it is a page-turner. Before long I look up and already two hours have passed and I have not heard from Jethro. Seems like there's more to this case than he thought. I guess that I'll go upstairs and prepare for bed and then a thought hits me. It's Friday and I don't have any plans for tomorrow so I can stay up late tonight and sleep in tomorrow. It's 9:00 p.m. now so too late to call the ladies to go out dancing so I'll find something else to do here at home. Then my phone rings and it is Jethro again. I guess he's calling to tell me he's on his way.

" _Margie I'm not finished yet. Probably another hour, but definitely by midnight."_

Silence.

" _Margie are you there?"_

" _Yes. What do you want me to say? I'll see you when you get home. I'm going to bed."_

" _I'm sorry but this can't wait. I've got to go."_

Silence. We both hang up our phones.

I am not a happy camper right now. Sometimes things happen I know that but I don't have to like it. I know that I shouldn't blame Jethro but sometimes he stays late like he's still single. It's a habit for him that he needs to break. Let me go and take a shower maybe that will calm me down. The hot water eases my tension and I do feel better. Wait is that my phone ringing. I rush out of the shower just as the voice mail picks up the call.

" _Hello Margie we just finished and I'm on my way home. See you in a bit."_

So he's on his way home. It didn't take as long as he projected. Well I guess that I will wait up for his arrival. Mmmm. That just might work. I have an idea.

I know that Margie is a bit peeved. She gets that way when I work late but sometimes I have to work late. I've done it before I was married. Oh, that's the problem. I continue to do it now that I am married. Not as much as before but now that I think about it, mmm, now I understand her discontent when I work late. I really have to do better and I will. Margie is the best thing that has happened to me since Shannon and I don't want to mess this up like I did with my other wives. I can't even compare the marriages because Margie lets me be me while the others tried to change me to their idea of what I should be. Get it together Jethro. I will make it up to her. We have the weekend free and we will do whatever she wants to do. The lights are out in the house. She must have gone to bed. I'll try to be quiet.

The only light on is the lamp in the foyer. I walk in the house and right into the light of a flashlight.

" _Margie what are you doing? Why do you have a flashlight? The power's not off because the lamp is working. Did a fuse blow or something?"_

" _No blown fuse. All electricity functions adequately. We have a situation here that we must address."_

" _What situation, what's wrong?"_

" _You're under arrest. Turn around and prepare to be cuffed. Do not resist. Hands behind your back and feet spread. You know the position."_

" _Margie what is this about?"_

Then I notice what she is wearing. She has on a police uniform with the skirt at mid thigh, the shirt tucked in with a wide black belt, the shirt's top buttons are unbuttoned and I can clearly see her red lace bra, her hair is down to her shoulders and over one eye and the hat is slanted to the left, and she has on fish net stockings and is wearing a pair of red stiletto heels. A pair of handcuffs dangles in one hand and a billy club in the other. I am shocked and so I just stare at her.

" _Assume the position Sir, don't make me use force."_

Too shocked to do anything else I turn around and put my hands behind my back and spread my legs out in the requested position. She actually handcuffs me. I don't believe this.

" _May I ask of what I am accused?"_

" _You are accused of failure to comply. Now anything you say can and will be used against you so it would be to your advantage not to talk. Please ascend the stairs to the cell that has been prepared for you."_

I walk up the stairs with Margie trailing behind me. When we make it to the top landing she directs me to our bedroom. It is candlelit and music plays softly in the background. Still not certain where this is headed I remain silent and wait for further instructions.

" _Please stand still while I remove you handcuffs so that you can undress. You have permission to shower while I complete the paperwork for your arrest. The shower is through that door. Leave the door open so that I can keep you under surveillance. Don't try to escape for you will not succeed. Now go."_

She removes the cuffs and I stand there before her and undress and then go to our bathroom to shower. She does not enter the bathroom while I am in there so I have no idea what she is doing. What brought this on? She has never done anything like this before. Is she really upset with me about working late? I hope not. I will do better. If this wasn't so bizarre this would really turn me on. It's kind of sexy. I finish the shower, dry off and exit the bathroom wrapped in a towel. She didn't give me any pajamas. I enter the bedroom and Margie stands at the bed waiting for me.

" _You can use this bed tonight."_

" _Do I get any pajamas?"_

" _No. On your back. Hands out to your side so that I can cuff you to the bed. I don't trust you not to try to escape. I know your kind."_

" _And what kind is that?"_

" _You'll know soon enough."_

I lie on the bed with my hands out to my sides and she actually handcuffs me to the bed. Where did these chains come from? I am totally naked; lying on my back in my bed with my wife standing next to me dressed like a sexy police officer twirling a billy club.

" _Do you know why you are here mister?"_

" _You said, failure to comply. Comply to what?"_

" _You agreed that you would clear your calendar for this weekend. I know that sometimes things happen but you sometimes act like you are still by yourself. You are no longer by yourself. You don't do it often but you still work late when you don't have to. I know that it's a hard habit to break because I catch myself sometimes starting to do it too but then I think about the kids and you and then I close down my computer and get my butt up and come home. Don't take us for granted Jethro. Now I have to punish you."_

" _I'm sorry Margie. I will do better."_

I then look at him and smile. I move to the table in the corner and turn up the music. Now playing is Donna Summers' 'Love to Love You Baby'. Now the strip tease starts, first the hat, then the belt, the shirt, then the skirt until I only have on my bra, panties and heels. All the time I'm looking at my husband cuffed and spread eagle on our bed. I reach behind and unhook the bra and let it fall to the floor, then I untie the bows on either side of the panties and they too fall to the fall. Then I start to toe off my heels when I hear,

" _Leave those on."_

And so I do. I lie down next to Jethro and kiss his cheek, his ear, his temple, his nose, and then his lips. I bite his lip as I end the kiss.

" _I love you Jethro but that is not a license for you to do whatever you want."_

I kiss down his chest and suck his nipples, his belly button, kiss his hips, his thighs, his knees, his shins, his ankles, and his feet and suck each of his toes. I purposefully avoid his 'mighty oak' and the 'grassy meadow' beneath it. The 'might oak' stands tall and trembles. While my lips trail from his toes to his thighs I do allow my hand to envelope itself in the "grassy meadow'. With my teeth nibbling on his hip my hand now caresses the 'mighty oak'. I massage it, caress it, squeeze it, and then I nibble it, and suck it until the 'mighty oak' becomes an 'erupting volcano'. Using the cloth kept on the table next to the bed I clean away the 'lava' from the 'volcano' and continue to massage until the 'mighty oak' returns and then I ride it like I'm in the rodeo. 'Giddy up horsey'. In other words I give my husband the best b*** job that he has ever had and ride this d*** until we are both delirious. I remove the handcuffs and put them away and then I pull him into the bathroom so that we can shower together.

" _Margie I will do better. I realized tonight that I should have just left earlier. Staying late evidently is a hard habit to break. I don't do it always but this once was too much. It won't happen again. But why did you do this tonight? If you wanted to punish me I would have thought that you would withhold sex."_

" _I wouldn't withhold sex Jethro. I enjoy making love with and to you. No this was to show you what you are missing when you work late when you don't really need to. I never just have sex with you Jethro. I always make love to you. I don't do sex, I make love. There is a difference."_

" _I know Margie, I know. I love you and I enjoy making love with you and to you too. Let's go to bed. I am tired."_

" _I agree. Let's go to bed."_

I'm glad that we settled that matter. Jethro will think twice about working late when it is not really necessary. He enjoyed being 'under arrest'.


	2. Chapter 2 In the Park

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Days in the Lives of Jethro Gibbs and Family**

 **Chapter 2 In the Park**

When the twins are about three months old Margie and I take them to the park. It is unseasonably warm today so we take advantage of it and have them bundled up in their stroller. It's a twin stroller

We walk around the park until they fall asleep. Afterwards we find a bench and sit and talk. The sun feels good and the temperature is warm for the week before Thanksgiving.

Sitting there enjoying this quiet time we see a young couple approach and stop before us. The young lady is noticeably pregnant and the young man is beaming. The young man asks,

" _You have twin grandchildren. Are they both boys, both girls, or one or each?"_

Margie and I look at each other and smile. I then reply,

" _Our son and our daughter are fraternal twins."_

They both look at us and then the young lady says,

" _Oh you had a surrogate? Isn't it hard being as old as you are with young children?"_

Now neither of us smiles at the woman's impertinence. Before Margie berates the lady I say to her,

" _Miss that is a very personal question and since we don't know you we can't answer it. Having children at any age is hard. You will soon learn that for yourself. Have a good day."_

They walk away and Margie and I just shake our heads at the nerve of some people.


	3. Chapter 3 Reporting In

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Days in the Lives of Jethro Gibbs and Family**

 **Chapter 3 Reporting In**

A week or two before my wedding to Jethro I made a visit to the local police station. I stopped at the security desk and left my weapon and proceeded inside to meet with the officer in charge. An officer walked with me to the office and opened the door for me. I walked it and the officer invited me to sit.

" _How may I help you today Ms.? I am Captain Ferguson."_

" _Nice to meet you Captain Ferguson. My name is Alexis McGregor and I am moving into the area and wanted to come to introduce myself. I work for a federal agency in the District and am licensed to carry a firearm at all times. Here is a copy of my permit and a copy of my ID._

 _Captain Ferguson I am a runner. I train for running events like marathons and triathlons and such and in doing so I run in the neighborhood in which I live. Now that I am moving to a neighborhood in your district I just wanted to make you aware of my presence. Add to that I am also a member of a running group. A running group is just what it sounds like, a group of people running together. We abide by all traffic signals, we do not hinder movement by others on sidewalks and when we can we usually run in a park whenever possible. Our running group consists of both men and women of various races and ethnic backgrounds, a representation of the many groups of people that call the Washington, DC metropolitan area their home. Some of our members wear hijabs, baseball caps, hoodies, skull caps and an assortment of other apparel but we are all runners. We just like to run._

 _You may ask why do I come to tell you this, well you know what is happening in our nation Captain Ferguson and I do not want to become a statistic in all of that. We are all law abiding citizens just trying to get some exercise. We do not want to be mistaken for something other than what we are, runners out for a run. I really hope that we don't have to resort to wearing some type of identifying markers for that would be a violation of our civil liberties. We don't want any trouble with anyone Captain Ferguson and I am sure that you can appreciate my addressing this matter with you at this time."_

" _Ms. McGregor I do appreciate that you have come to me to inform me of this beforehand. I am not naïve enough to not know to what incidents you refer. It has placed an unfortunate light on police officers and we work hard here in our district to protect and serve the public. All of the public not just some of the public. Rest assured that your group will be safe in our area and I will make my officers aware of your presence so that we will not have any 'mistakes'. The duty Sergeant will present this information at the next roll call. When do you move in if I may ask?"_

" _I appreciate your attention to this matter Captain Ferguson. I move in within the next month. Here is my address. I've already mapped out possible running routes so here is the map for those. Thank you for your time and I will not take up any more of it. Good day Captain Ferguson."_

" _Good day Ms. McGregor. Enjoy your running."_

" _I will Captain, I most certainly will."_

I did not have any problems with any of the officers under Captain Ferguson's command. As a matter of fact by the time I was pregnant with the twins and had started walking instead of running, the officers knew me on sight. One time while I walking with my 'walk' group one of the officers drove up and inquired as to my health and if I needed transport back home. I assured him that I was fine and that I appreciated the offer. I was about seven months pregnant then and really looked like a beach whale but I was walking nonetheless.

So that **reporting in** worked better than I anticipated. Now years later many of the officers have advanced in rank and some have moved on to other stations or cities but officers still honk when they see my running group or me. I do send fruit baskets to the station each year at Christmas time along with a card thanking them for their 'protection and service' of and to the public.


	4. Chapter 4 Get Over the Embarrassment

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Days in the Lives of Jethro Gibbs and Family**

 **(This episode references the dance club scene in chapter 4 of the story titled, 'The Respite')**

 **Chapter 4 Getting over the Embarrassment**

After McGee and Torres walked in on Mrs. Gibbs scantily dressed they both vowed that they would never put themselves is such a situation again so imagine Torres surprise when he realized on whom he had pressed himself while dancing at the club. When the woman turned around and he saw it was Marjorie Gibbs he wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole. He apologized profusely and when he returned to the table where McGee and Reeves waited for him he knew that they would not let him live this down. Thankfully Bishop came to his rescue and made them stop ribbing him. The ladies left and the guys remained and danced the night away.

Torres was glad that he did not see Marjorie Gibbs for weeks after that. Now that Gibbs is Assistant Director they don't see him as often. They do know that Gibbs and Marjorie still have lunch together once a week but they have not seen her since the club incident. McGee and Reeves finally stopped talking about it and everything seemed to have fallen back into normalcy.

Maybe he spoke too soon but just as Torres turned from his desk to ask Reeves a question in walked Gibbs and Marjorie. Torres turned a bright shade of multiple colors and rushed to exit the area.

" _Torres where are you going? Margie and I stopped by to say hello to you guys. I haven't seen you guys in a while and before Margie and I head out for lunch we just wanted to check on the team. How is everyone?"_

They all replied that they were fine. Just as Margie and Gibbs turned to leave, Dr. Palmer came up and started to joke with Torres.

" _So Torres are you still apologizing to Margie about the dance club incident? I know that had to have been so embarrassing."_

" _What are you talking about Palmer, what dance club incident and why is this the first time that I am hearing about this?"_

With their backs to Gibbs and Margie, the team turned to Palmer trying to let him know not to pursue this conversation but as usual Palmer is a clueless as ever.

" _Oh you didn't hear about when McGee, Reeves and Torres went to the dance club and Torres stepped up to a lady dancing and..."_

" _I will finish telling the story Dr. Palmer. Jethro on one of our dance club nights the ladies and I encountered Reeve, McGee and Torres and I gave Torres some pointers on his dancing. That's the gist of it, am I right everyone?"_

They all said together, _"That's the gist of what happened and afterwards we had a great time dancing."_

Jethro looked at Margie, at his team, especially at Torres and shook his head and led Margie to the elevator. He knew Margie well enough that no amount of coaxing will get her to change her story so he decided to leave it alone.

Torres breathed a sigh of relief and his eyes shot daggers at Palmer.

" _I was just getting over that embarrassment Palmer and you just brought it back to the forefront. Can we forget about that please?"_

" _I'm sorry Torres, that was cruel of me to bring that up with Gibbs standing there. He might have shot you. Ha, ha."_

" _If you don't leave now Palmer I might shoot you."_

" _Leave it alone Palmer. Torres feels bad enough. Margie explained it to Gibbs right in front of us so if you want to live a long life let it be. You do not want to get on the wrong side of Margie Gibbs."_

" _Thanks for the warning Bishop. I have heard how deadly she is. Well let me get back down to autopsy. Talk to you guys later. Oh wait I came up here to give McGee the autopsy report. Here you are McGee."_

" _Thanks Palmer."_

They all settled back to work. Torres learned a great lesson from all of this. Ask permission to dance with a lady before pressing up on her.


	5. Chapter 5 Not Leaving Well Enough Alone

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Days in the Lives of Jethro Gibbs and Family**

 **Chapter 5 Not Leaving Well Enough Alone**

Lydia's granddaughter Nancy is home for spring break and wanted to spend time with the twins so she's keeping them for the weekend. Richard and Nicole are so excited they haven't talked about anything else since Lydia called a week ago and arranged it. They had so much fun with her during their summer trip to London and Paris and they keep in touch with her with Skype. She's such a nice young lady and Lydia and her parents are so proud of her. I was very surprised when she called and asked to keep the twins for the weekend. Making sure that she knew that she would have her hands full with these two she simply said, _''They are good kids Mrs. Gibbs and I just want to spend a little time with them. My boyfriend and I are going to the carnival and thought that they might enjoy it, I know that I always did when my parents took me."_ Well Jethro and I agreed that it would be a good outing for them so we finalized the arrangements and are dropping them off at 6:30 p.m. tonight, Friday.

Well since it is not Jethro's poker night and not my ladies night out he asks if I want to go out dancing with him. Always ready to go dancing of course I said yes. He says that I can pick the club and we will go wherever I want to go. Most of the places that the ladies venture to play very upbeat tunes and Jethro's not one for dancing fast. So I choose one that has a great variety and we arrive there before the crowd grows unmanageable.

Now don't get me wrong when I say Jethro doesn't care for the fast dancing that he can't dance because he can. This man has surprised me with what he can do more times than I can count and it is always a pleasant surprise. We're on the floor now doing a salsa and having a great time. Taking a breather from dancing we return to our seats and Jethro excuses himself to go to the men's room. While away I sit and listen to the music and crowd watch. The music's beat quickens and couples crowd the floor. When Jethro returns we order drinks, mine non-alcoholic of course, and just watch the dancers. After several upbeat songs the music takes a slow turn and Jethro and I return to the floor. Nothing feels better than being held in his arms. In a way the music envelops us and we are in a world of our own just floating away moving against each other and close enough to feel each other's heart beat. We stay that way for several songs and then return to our seats.

With time for maybe one or two more dances I stand to head for the dance floor but Jethro remains seated. He's had enough for the night so I go alone. He doesn't mind because he knows that before he came along I danced by myself for many a year. But that was not to be this time because several ladies were on the floor alone. Looks like Jethro isn't the only man to call it quits for the night. So the ladies make a circle and dance alone in a group. Just as I am in the process of turning a young man grabs my hand from behind to dance with me. Oh no not again I thought, so imagine my surprise when Dr. Palmer is the culprit this time. So as not to embarrass him I take his hand and dance with him until the song ends. He's a good dancer but by the end of the dance all one can see is his beet red face. He's apologizing so profusely I think that he might pass out. I reassure him that no harm no foul until Jethro taps him on the shoulder. Palmer looks like he wants to run but Jethro catches him by the arm,

" _Are you finished Palmer? I would like to have this last dance with my wife, with your permission of course?"_

" _Sure Gibbs, you don't need my permission to dance with your wife Sir. I'm leaving now."_

" _Wise decision Palmer."_

Palmer leaves and I hear laughing coming from the direction in which he is heading and see Torres, Reeves and McGee looking at Palmer as he returns to their table. I can't hear their conversation but I can guess that they're ribbing him for making the same mistake that Torres made. Of course he didn't mean any harm he just wanted to dance. The guys like to dance and their wives, those who are married, either don't dance or at home with the kids. Not that the guys don't stay home with the kids too but this is just their night out and their wives also get a night out away from the kids but they also do a couple's night out. They are good guys. Reeves and Torres are still single and they come out in a group because they are friends and like spending time together.

" _So is that what happened with Torres?"_

" _What do you mean Jethro?"_

" _Did Torres make the same mistake as Palmer, in that he approached you to dance not knowing who you were?"_

" _Yes, that is exactly what happened and he looked just as shocked as Palmer did."_

" _Well I can't blame them really. You are a beautiful woman and a great dancer and I would want to dance with you too."_

" _Thank you my love now can we go home? I need a hot shower and a drink."_

" _Margie you don't drink."_

" _I do drink just not alcoholic beverages but I could use a Coca-Cola right now something to fizz my insides."_

" _I can buy you a Coke here before we go."_

" _No I want a Coca-Cola at home while sitting on the sofa in my pajamas while you rub my feet and work out these kinks from my wearing these high heels. They look pretty and I dance well in them but it has been a long night and I need a break."_

" _All right let's go but before we leave I want to go say good night to the guys."_

" _Jethro what are you going to say? Don't make Palmer feel any worse than he already does please."_

" _Come on I won't, I promise."_

On our way out we stop at the table where the guys are sitting and talking and they don't notice that we are walking their way until we are standing right at their table.

" _Good night gentlemen hope that you enjoy yourselves. We're leaving now. Have a good time."_

They all say good night and we leave and make it home. After a shower and now in my pajamas and sitting on the sofa I sip my Coca-Cola, which utterly refreshes me and Jethro massages my feet.

" _Did you have a good time Jethro? I did, thanks for taking me out dancing."_

" _I had a good time Margie but I may have to think twice about letting you go dancing without me. It seems that you need protection from unwanted attention."_

He's smiling when he says that so I know that he is not serious but I also know that Jimmy Palmer has not heard the last of this. Just when I thought that we had put Torres' little mishap in the past here comes another one. Will these guys never learn to ask permission first?


	6. Chapter 6 Plan and Execute

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Days in the Lives of Jethro Gibbs and Family**

 **(This episode references the escape scene from Chapter 4 of the story titled,** _ **When Past Meets Present**_ **)**

 **Chapter 6 Plan and Execute**

" _Breathe!"_ Margie said to herself. You can do this. You've survived scenarios like this a hundred times. Ok Margie don't panic. You know this area. You know people here. Plan and execute.

Getting my bearings I knew that I needed to seek cover. Although dressed in fatigues I will stick out like a bull in a china shop. You don't find too many black females roaming this area so it will prove quite beneficial for me not to draw attention to myself. I cover my face with the scarf from around my neck and put on my gloves. My bandana and hat cover my hair so we look less conspicuous. Making my way down the road I stay on alert for anyone following me. Trying to look behind me and in front of me without appearing that I am doing that helps me to keep my mind on reaching safety and not on Robert's betrayal. That is the only way anyone could know what we were doing.

Just as I turn the corner to head down another street I notice movement on right of me in a doorway. Continuing down the road I don't notice anyone else there. I continue for a distance and then stop near a tall tree. I wait and listen until it is evident to me that this person is following me. Based upon the sound of his foot impact on the ground I estimate his height and weight. Not moving too soon I want him directly behind me so that my strike will have the greatest impact. Taking a deep breath I count off the number of steps it will take him to reach me. When he is just a few inches from me I bend down and with my knife in my hand I thrust back and plunge my knife between his legs. Quickly I remove my knife and stand and not noticing anyone else I leave him there on the ground while he's moaning and holding his jewels. He'll be singing falsetto for the rest of his life.

From that point I take off running. I stay in the shadows and constantly look for any other assailants but do not see any. Within twenty minutes I arrive at my destination and give the signal, the blue jay's call. He knows that it is my favorite bird and there are no blue jays in this area so he has no doubt as to the source of the sound. The back door of the house opens and a canary whistle echoes out and I know he heard me. Quickly moving to enter the door and close it behind me I find myself enveloped in the arms of my good friend and comrade, Stefan.

Explaining all that happened he quickly makes calls and all is arranged. We head for the airstrip but on the way we find a body on the side of the road and stop to investigate. The person is still alive and I comment that he is a kidnap victim and evidently his captors left him for dead after not receiving the ransom. We load him onto our Jeep and make it to the airstrip and prepare to take off. Just as I prepare to close the plane doors shots ring out. A group of men advance on the plane and Stefan and I return fire. To my surprise I see that Robert leads the group of our attackers. During the course of the battle we eliminate all of the attackers, including Robert, but we do not escape with suffering wounds. I take a bullet to my side and shoulder. Stefan pulls me into the plane and the pilot flies us out of danger.

The medic on board tends to my wounds and we make it to the nearest military hospital. The hospital staff treats both the young man whom we gathered from the side of the road and me. Strangely enough I remain conscious and aware of all that is happening to me. Stefan stays with me and I look at him and he bends his head to me and I whisper, _"Protect"_. He knows then that I have a keen sense that something is still off in all of this and he will not leave my side for anything. The doctors try to get him to leave but he does not. They do convince him to dress in protective garb and he does but he refuses to leave the room. They stabilize me and the lead doctor receives word do prepare me for transport. My superiors have demanded my return to the States and a plane is now ready to transport me. Just as they finish up I look up and see something a bit off. A nurse near the stand that holds my meds bag quickly puts her hand in her pocket. Not knowing what prompted that I file it away in my mind for later processing.

The flight home felt like forever but the medical crew on board manages to keep me stable and upon landing they move me to a medical helicopter and carry me to Bethesda. Stefan remains by my side through it all. Upon arrival at Bethesda my bleeding starts again and they take me into surgery. At that time I pass out.

Some time later the doctors clears me to have visitors. First I meet with my superiors and brief them on the mission. Stefan is still there and confirms everything about the shoot out at the airfield. Knowing about the poisoning I relate to them the action of the nurse at the intermediary hospital. They inform me that upon learning of my poisoning they detained all of the staff at the hospital and now with my information they can deal with that nurse. Upon the termination of my debriefing Stefan leaves with my superiors for his own debriefing. Next I talk with my parents and reassure them that I am on the mend. They hug me so tight that I think they may break my sutures. I love them so much and this is one of the few times that they have had to visit me in a hospital because of my job. Working for the CIA you can't tell anyone what you do exactly so they only know that I travel a lot and work hard at what I do. Being attorneys they know sometimes one cannot divulge certain information and so through the years they simply accept what I tell them and pray for my safe return. My mother plans to stay with me while I recover so she can make sure that I regain my strength quickly. That's a mother for you.

Finally I get to talk with Jethro. Before that Lydia pops her head in to tell me how grateful she is that I survived and then she heads home. Jethro walks in and sits on the chair next to my bed.

" _Hi. I know that I look terrible but I really feel better. How are you?"_ I ask _._

" _I love you,"_ Jethro responds _._

" _You do? I love you too. You're not saying that because you thought that I was going to die are you?"_ I ask with a trembling voice.

" _I am saying it because it is true and because that is how I feel. I won't deny that you almost dying did have an influence on my saying it because it did, but not in the way that you think. You almost dying made me realize that tomorrow is not promised and we must make every day count. I don't want another moment to pass without you knowing how deeply I love you,"_ Jethro states emphatically.

Jethro takes my face in his hands and kisses my forehead, my eyes, my cheeks, and finally my lips. I gasp and he deepens the kiss until we both have to stop to take a breath.

" _Oh my, we need to stop or I will definitely need to take a cold, cold shower to cool off,"_ I whisper. _"You don't know what you do to me when we kiss, when we touch, when I'm just with you,"_ I say as I put my hands over his hands as he holds my face _. "What happens now? We love each. Where does our relationship go from here? You don't want marriage and I can't give myself fully to you without marriage. Do we just remain friends? I don't know if I can do that knowing how we feel about each other. But on the other hand I don't want to lose you from my life. I definitely don't want you to do anything you don't want to do…"_ I mumble that last part because Jethro captures my lips again.

" _Stop talking and listen,"_ Jethro says as he kneels on one knee. _"Alexis Marjorie McGregor will you marry me?"_ Jethro asks as he looks lovingly into the eyes of the woman who gave him a new purpose and a new desire to live and not simply exist.

With tears welling in my eyes I smile and reply, _"Yes!"_ Jethro stands and kisses me again and I mumble in the kiss, " _but you have to ask me again when I get out the hospital and I have on some clothes, and I look presentable, and …"._ He kisses me again and I simply moan.


	7. Chapter 7 What's in a Name?

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Days in the Lives of Jethro Gibbs and Family**

 **(This episode references a scene from Chapter 6 of the story titled,** _ **Past, Present and Future another NCIS story**_ **and a scene from the story titled** _ **An/The Interlude another NCIS story.**_ **The time capsule info comes from the NCIS episode season 5, episode 7, titled "Requiem")**

 **Chapter 7 What's in a Name?**

Can you believe that Richard and Nicole are already three years old? Well I do need to clarify that, they are three going on twenty-three because they can now readily speak their minds. Not to say that they are ever disrespectful but they can clearly explain when they don't want to do something but a stern look from Margie or me and they quickly do whatever they are told to do. It's not like we run a military boot camp or anything, we do allow them to be children but we train them to respect their elders and still allow them to be children. No sassy talking allowed in the Gibbs house although we do hear them talking to each other about the other children in the playground and how they talk. They do notice the difference between what they can do and what other children are allowed to do but funny enough they like their house better. With great work comes great reward and they appreciate that we and their grandparents show them love and care and attend to their every need even though they don't always get what they want they always get what they need.

So here I am downstairs in my workshop with Richard and Nicole because they want to help me work on the toys for the Christmas party at the community center. Each year I build toys to give to the children who have experienced some loss in their life during the year and Richard and Nicole ask if they could help me work on the toys. They say that it is good to help others who need a little help and instead of donating their own toys to the effort they want to help me make something new for the children, something that no one else has played with before now. How my chest puffs up with pride hearing that come from my three year olds. Some grown ups don't even show such compassion.

Our routine whenever they come down to the workshop works because there are some dangerous tools down here and they know which ones they can touch and which ones they can't touch. Early on I taught them about the tools and what I do with them and which ones are off limits to them. The power tools of course and I explain why. The power tools require electricity and you have to have a strong arm to handle them and at their age they are not yet ready for that responsibility. Richard quickly interjected that when he gets older then he too can work the power tools and I agree with him with the caveat that an adult will always have to be present until Margie and I are comfortable that he can handle them alone. Nicole resolves herself to using the hand tools because she says they require more skills and she wants that instead of the power tools. She is a girl after my own heart.

Soon after Margie moved in, after our wedding, we did some renovation on the house by adding on to the back of the house to enlarge the upstairs master suite and bedrooms and downstairs to enlarge the kitchen, reposition the laundry room and to add a three-quarter bath across from the landing that leads to the basement. The garden in the backyard remains intact and we rearranged the landscaping in the back to accommodate the addition, making sure to not disturb the place where Kelly hid her time capsule. Margie knows how important that is to me and she made certain that the landscapers cordoned off that area so no mistakes would occur. Everything looks beautiful and we have had many cookouts back there and the children love to have picnics in the garden area. Here in the workshop we installed a dust collection system which reduces the dust in the workshop and something that I should have done years ago but glad that we now have especially for the children.

Richard and Nicole know all about the essential tools for carpentry work: the hammer, squares, levels, tape measure, sand paper, knife, saw, chisels, drills and sharpeners. I did point out to them the tool that Margie gave to me for our first wedding anniversary, the solid compound miter saw, which she calls the 'DS2010'. When I told them about the equipment piece they asked why did their mother call it DS2010 and I explained to them that it was her way of remembering it instead of calling it a miter saw because she said DS to stand for downstairs and 2010 to stand for I have more than 2000 items in my workshop. Wide eyed they asked if I really have more than 2000 items in my shop because for them 2000 is a big number and I tell them that even though I have never counted the number of items in my workshop I am sure that I have well over 2000 items with the nails, screws, washers, and all. They agreed and we start our work for this evening. I usually tell them which tool I want and then they identify it and hand it to me. After a while I give them a piece of wood on which to work and we all three have something to do.

Ever so often I notice them looking at my plaque and they smile. They tell me that they remember when I gave everyone a plaque and each time they come to the workshop they look at the plaque and have me to read the words on it to them: 'Proverbs 20:7 – The righteous man walks in integrity. His children are blessed after him.' Each time they ask me what does it mean and each time I tell them that as their father I should lead an honest life that pleases the Lord and then my children will see how I live and will also lead and honest life that pleases their Lord. It's hard to tell if they understand but they smile and then continue on with their work. Just as I finish telling them that I notice movement at the top of their stairs and see Margie looking down at us. She smiles and nods her head and I smile back and then continue with my work.

An hour later Margie calls us up for dinner and we stop at the bathroom across from the basement landing and wash up. We sit at the dining room table and enjoy our dinner. Just before dessert Nicole tells Margie about what I said about my plaque and Margie agreed and added,

" _Nicole and Richard you are young now but you know how important it is to behave and do what is right. You know for yourselves sometimes you don't always do what your father and I tell you and we understand that you are young and still learning but when you get older we want you to do what is right. When you are not sure what the right thing to do is please come to us and we will try to help you and if we can't help you we will try to find someone who can. You are so important to us and we want what is best for you. We love you and we are proud of you. Do you understand?"_

" _Yes Mommy and we want to be good too because we are Gibbs and that is a good name. Mommy and Daddy you told us before but tell us again why did you name us Richard and Nicole?"_ Richard asks. Of the two he usually serves as the spokesperson. He always shields his younger sister, younger by 3 minutes. I look at Margie and she nods for me to answer that question.

" _Richard Joseph Gibbs, your first name Richard means 'brave ruler' and your middle name Joseph means 'God shall add'. With your name we say to the world that our little boy is strong and God is with him. Nicole Meredith Gibbs, your first name means 'victorious people' and you middle name means 'joyful'. With your name we say to the world that our little girl will bring victory to whatever challenge she faces and joy to whomever she meets."_

" _Daddy what does your name mean and mommy's name mean?"_ Nicole now asks.

" _My name Leroy Jethro Gibbs, I am really named after the best friend of my father but my first name means 'the king' and my middle name means 'surpassing all others' so really my name means that I should set a good example for others to follow. I have not always succeeded in doing that but I try to do better every day. Now your mommy's first name Alexis means 'protector of man' and her middle name Marjorie means 'child of light' so her name means that she works to protect man and bring light to the darkness that we may encounter. And I must say that for me she has brought so much light to my life."_

" _Daddy why did you need mommy to bring light why didn't you just turn on the lamp? Did mommy bring you a lamp?"_

" _It's not that kind of light Nicole. Remember when you get afraid when it thunders really hard and even though mommy and I turn on the light in your room that you are still afraid and you ask us to stay with you?"_

" _Yes."_

" _So when we stay with you don't you feel better?"_

" _Yes I do daddy."_

" _Well that's what mommy does for me too. I'm not afraid of thunderstorms like you but sometimes I am sad and mommy makes me not sad just by being with me."_

" _She does that for me too daddy."_ Richard chimes in.

So you see there is so much to a name and that is why I try to be good and brave and take care of my family, a man of integrity. Now it is time for a bath and bed for these two. The twins race up the stairs and to their rooms and as I stand to leave Margie grabs my hand and kisses my cheek.

" _You are a good man my love and I am so proud to have you as the father our children."_

" _I try Margie, I really do try. But I have you to help me so I can't help but succeed and God always undergirds me so it is a win win situation. Let me go before they try to run their own bath water."_

Another quiet night in the Gibbs household and I feel so blessed. I have the best wife in the world and the best children.


	8. Chapter 8 The Chair

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Days in the Lives of Jethro Gibbs and Family**

 **Chapter 8 The Chair**

If anyone had told me two years ago that I would have a baby at the age of sixty I would have told them that they are crazy and need immediate psychological help. Usually a lot of women at that age are going through menopause and beyond child bearing age so imagine my surprise when my doctor tells me that I am pregnant and further imagine Jethro's surprise when I told him. Well it seems that I was not too old to have a baby naturally and even a few women in their seventies had babies through in vitro fertilization. So I no longer think of myself as an oddity. It has also taught me that with all this medical technology that sometimes professionals need to say things in general terms because until they interview and have records on every human on this planet they will never know exactly what is the norm because there are always exceptions to the 'norm'.

Now seven months old and sleeping through the night the twins remain a joy and a miracle to their 'old' parents. I say 'old' only in the sense that Jethro and I both have lived over sixty years but physically we can still hold our own. Able to now run events has me down to my 'fighting' weight and I am so glad for that. Breast-feeding the twins did wonders too. It helped that I maintained a good nutritional regimen and continued to exercise throughout my pregnancy.

I just put Richard and Nicole down for the night. Jethro is downstairs in his workshop working on a new project. Using the time wisely I catch up on reading some files for work and updating things on my computer. It's lonely in my office so I take my reading downstairs to sit while Jethro works. He's so busy measuring for whatever he intends to build that all he can do is nod to acknowledge my presence and so I simply go to my chair and sit. **The chair** is a specially designed hydraulic lift chair with adjustable arms and back. Placing my files on the table I mark my place and position the chair to a comfortable height and step up to sit.

We are comfortable like this. We don't have to talk. Just being in the same room is enough for both of us. He does the same thing sometimes. When he's reading one of his books and I'm in my office doing some paperwork he'll come in the just sit in a chair in my office and continue reading while I work on my paperwork.

After about an hour or so my back starts to itch. Do you know how when you get an itch that you can't reach no matter how hard you try? I use my left arm to reach around my waist and up my back but can't reach it. Then I use my right arm over my shoulder and I still can't reach it.

" _Darn I can't reach the spot. This is frustrating."_

" _What's wrong?"_

" _My back itches and I can't reach the spot."_

" _Here, let me help you."_

He comes up behind me and I try to reach the spot again to show him where the itch is on my back. He touches my back and I tell him either left, right, up, or down.

" _There, right there you have it."_

" _Are you sure the itch is right here?"_

" _Yes scratch my back right there. Ahh, yes right there. Harder, harder. Mmmmmm. That's good. Over a little to the right, now there yes, mmmmm, harder, yes. Good."_

" _You do know what you sound like right?"_

" _What do you mean what I sound like?"_

" _Mmmmm, harder, yes, good…"_

" _What you reached my itch spot and I…. Oh, you're right that does sound a bit like when we … That's enough my itch is all gone now thanks for your help."_

" _Now I have an itch. Will you scratch it for me?"_

" _Okay turn around I will scratch your back, it's only fair since you scratched mine."_

" _It's not my back that itches."_

" _Well where do you want me to scratch you if not your back? Everywhere else you can reach by yourself."_

Jethro takes my hand and puts it where he itches. I look wide-eyed at him and he says,

" _You did say that you would scratch my itch."_

" _Yes I did."_

Well much later and all itches scratched we make our way upstairs for a nice hot shower. I must say that it took much longer to relieve his itch and my poor **chair** got a rather intensive workout. **The chair** arms were lowered, the height was adjusted several times depending upon the severity of the scratching and the back was lowered then raised and lowered again and I did not know that the seat had room for both my bottom and my heels. Next time when I agree to scratch Jethro's itch I will have to be more specific in defining the location of the itch.


	9. Chapter 9 Rebellion

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Days in the Lives of Jethro Gibbs and Family**

 **Chapter 9 Rebellion**

When they call it the 'terrible twos' they were not lying. Our otherwise obedient children have transformed into creatures I do not recognize. It is not that they misbehave it's just that **NO** is now their go to word. No matter what you ask them the answer is NO. Ask them if they want to eat, NO; do they want to go to the park, which they love to do, NO; do they want a snack, NO; do they want to go with their grandparents, NO. Who are these children and where have they taken my Richard and Nicole?

Did you ever see that movie, "Invasion of the Body Snatchers", the 1956 version, where real people are replaced with things from a bean pod, that movie? That is what has happened to my two beautiful children. This is new for me; everything about children is new to me so I rely on Jethro a lot since he's had a child before. I follow his lead and he does a great job.

Picture this Richard and Nicole are in their playroom and Nicole is playing with blocks while Richard is in the corner playing with his plastic trucks. Richard gets up and goes over to Nicole and takes the blocks from her hands. He's never done that before. He will usually gather his own blocks and play with them but no he leaves his toys and takes his sister's blocks and says NO, those are his blocks. My first reaction is to take the blocks from him and return him to the corner but instead I say to Richard,

" _Richard since you are finish playing with your trucks your sister and I will play with them. Come on Nicole let's drive the trucks."_

Richard puts down Nicole's blocks, rushes back to his trucks and puts them behind him so that we can't touch them. He stays in the corner with his trucks and Nicole continues to play with her blocks. They can both talk so that you understand them.

They say that this time doesn't last long and the children are learning their independence. That's all well and good but I'm ready for this time to pass and move on to them talking and playing and all the good things. But as with life you have to take the not so good with the good so it's worth it in the end. I'm surprised that my hair isn't any grayer than it is. I only have a few strands around the edges whereas Jethro has a full head of gray. He had that before the children and I came along so he can't blame us for it.

I'm biding my time until this **rebellion** of my children ceases and we can have peace again.


	10. Chapter 10 The Storm Passes

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Days in the Lives of Jethro Gibbs and Family**

 **(Reference _When Past meets Present an NCIS story Chapter 4)_**

 **Chapter 10 The Storm Passes**

Finally the pod people released my children and I now recognize them again. Hurrah! In celebration of this momentous occasion I decide to throw a party for Richard and Nicole. They ask why because it is not their birthday and I just tell them that it is to give thanks for all of us surviving the rigors of the last year. A lot more happened last year other then the 'terrible twos' of the twins and I am thankful that all of that is now behind us. Although reminding them that this will not always happen so that they don't think we will always have parties just for anything.

It is not only a kids' party but an adult party also and I arrange for kid drinks and food, a bouncing house, face painting, games and staff to watch the children and food and beverages and games for the adults. With all of the attendees working parents the party will take place on Saturday, from 12:00 p.m. until 4:00 p.m. The Sterns' little boy Justin spends the night on Friday, he says so that he can help Richard get ready for the party. Not sure what Richard needs to do to get ready for the party but Richard loves having Justin over so it was fine with Jethro and me. Not to be left out Nicole has her friend Ashley to spend the night. Ashley belongs to the same playgroup as the twins. Even though I home school the twins they do participate in a playgroup so that they do have some socialization time with children their own age.

Everyone shows up and ready to party: the Palmers, McGees, Bishop, Reeves, Leon, Tobias, the rest of Gibbs' poker squad, because they planned to play poker at the party, Lydia and my parents. There is food galore and everyone is having a marvelous time. The kids are in the bouncing house, the paid help is watching the younger children making sure that everyone is okay. Jethro and his poker buddies are over in another part of the yard bluffing each other hand after hand.

I walk around the yard talking with everyone and making sure that everyone is comfortable and having a good time. My mother is over at the face painting table getting her face painted while her granddaughter ooohs and aahs about all the pretty things on grandma's face. Dad is over with Richard and Justin tossing beanbags. I tried pulling Delilah from her twins to get her involved in something else but she would not budge so I left her alone with them. Bishop was over under a tree reading and I plopped down next to her and we chatted for a while until my phone buzzes.

My private line buzzes so that means one of two things. Either Jethro is calling me from out of town, which he isn't, because I can see him sitting at the table not more than fifty feet away from me, or someone is in danger and only has a moment to call me. I look down and see a message.

' _ **ROBERT IS ALIVE'.**_ I know exactly what that means and who sent the message. I knew that I had not heard the end of Robert's betrayal and I was right. I know what I have to do. Not wanting to cause anyone to worry I dial Jethro's number and when he sees my number he looks around for me and I look at him and he knows something is wrong. I excuse myself and go in the house and straight to my office. Using my coded phone I call the number and speak with my contact. Evidence surfaced that verifies that Robert is alive and we have instructions to eliminate this threat once and for all. I don't do fieldwork anymore. I can't leave my children. I can't leave my husband. Robert says that he will give himself up only to me. It is a trap I know but too much is at risk. By the time I end the call Jethro is there in the room with me.

" _Just as I feared. Robert is alive and wants to come in but only if I bring him in. I know that it is a trap but he has hurt our country enough. We knew when the drain on information continued after his so called death. At least two of our comrades died because of his treachery. I have to do this."_

" _No you don't Margie. They can get someone else. We have children now, we have a family now."_

" _A week that's all that I ask. Give me a week to resolve this and then I will return."_

" _He can kill you in less than a day so a week won't matter."_

" _Look at me Jethro, look at me. Do you think that I want to do this? Do you think that I want to leave you and the children? No I don't but I must. It may seem like anyone can do this but they can't. I told them when I recovered from the gunshots that this wasn't over. They took my advice and increased training and kept a wary eye on operations but we are trained to be the best. Robert was once one of us and he knows our ways but he never liked me because I am a woman and I am a black woman who has been in the game longer than he's been alive and he resents me for it. He's calling me out to show that he is better than I am but he forgets one thing."_

" _And what is that Margie?"_

" _I am better than he is. I already know where he is. I've known for some time but wanted to wait until he made a move and now he has. Give me a week Jethro and trust me to do my best. Take care of our babies and explain to everyone that I had to 'go fishing'. The children will think that I went to the cabin without them and they will sulk for a little while and try to convince you to take them to the cabin but keep them entertained and they will then think about something else. My parents are used to my disappearing so they will help with the children. Let them. You go to work as usual and keep busy. The car should arrive soon and I have to get my 'go bag'. Remember that I love you and I will come back to you and Richard and Nicole. Now give me a kiss and let me go."_

And we kiss putting into that kiss all of the love that we have for each and the fear that we might not see each other again. I get my go bag and leave not looking back.

Margie's been gone for three days now. The twins were very upset that she left without saying goodbye but I consoled them. Their grandparents came and stayed with us at our house so that the twins can stay in their rooms and their home while their mother is away. When I returned to the party after Margie left I carried on as if nothing happened and no one asked but I think that they knew. Most of us work in the intelligence field and know that things change in a moment's time. I stay busy at work and for that I am grateful because if I had to sit all day with nothing to do but think about what is happening to Margie I will go crazy.

She said give her a week and that week has now ended with no word from her. Thomas and Amanda sense how worried I am and opt to take the children to their home for the weekend. On Saturday they're going to Mt. Vernon to visit George Washington's home. The twins are excited and their grandparents are allowing Justin Sterns and Ashley Bancroft to join them so that they will have company. It has been so nice that the Sterns and the Bancrofts agreed to this because it really diverts the twins' attention from missing their mother. Now if something could divert my attention from missing their mother.

Saturday morning dawns and I awake to another morning without Margie. I roll over and pull her pillow to me and just squeeze it. I miss her. That hot shower last night did a lot to relax me and I slept well last night but still not as well as I would have had Margie been here. She gives me such a peace that I really miss it when she is not here. After dressing I head down to the kitchen for breakfast. On the toaster I see a note from Richard and Nicole, _'I love you daddy'_. They must have left that before leaving with their grandparents. I can see how Thomas must have written out the words and the twins traced the letters. It warms my heart to see it. I don't want to stay in the house alone all day and I don't want to go into the office so I get in my car, the one that my dad refurbished for me and take a ride. I ride to just enjoy the scenery and to think about nothing.

Two hours later I return home and go in and shower and to fix myself something to eat. Oh man the shower feels good. I shampoo my hair and wash off all the dirt of the day and I try to wash away the worry too and it helps for a bit. Drying off I put on my sweats and start to head downstairs to the kitchen. As I exit our bedroom I hear the hall bathroom door open and look up and see,

" _Hi Ace. I heard you in the bathroom and didn't want to scare you so I showered in the guest bathroom. As you can see I don't have any clean clothes to change into so give me a minute and I'll go downstairs with you."_

I grab her and kiss her so hard my tongue is down her throat and I am squeezing her so tight I don't know where she ends and I begin. I do not give her time to do anything because I pick her up and take her to our room and we both fall on the bed. I don't have time to undress and I just enter her and fill her with all of the love that I have balled up inside of me. I can't stop kissing her. I can't stop holding her. I can't stop telling her that I love her. I cant' stop pouring myself into her. I don't know how many times we came but I could not let her go. Rolling off of her I don't allow her to move away from me. I just pull off my clothes and return to making love to her. We go on and on until we are drenched and in need of another shower which we take together. Then we dress and go downstairs to make a meal of toast, eggs, sausage and orange juice. Then we return to bed to make love again and just hold each other.

All that she says about the mission is, _"The_ _ **storm has passed**_ _and all is well."_


	11. Chapter 11 Stillwater

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Days in the Lives of Jethro Gibbs and Family**

 **Chapter 11 Stillwater**

Since Dad passed four years ago, once a year Margie and I go to the old homestead in Stillwater. It's seems so odd to stay in the house without my father there but it feels good too in that I don't just remember the bad times but I also remember the good. To remember the times here with my parents before Mom got sick and to remember how Dad and I mended our relationship before he died. It was the right decision to keep the house so that it will stay in the family for Richard and Nicole. They will know from whence I came and see that there is love here.

I'm glad that Dad got to meet Margie. He took to her right away. _"Jethro,"_ he said, _"you just might have found someone who can keep you on the straight and narrow. She's something else and in a good way."_ Those two were as thick as thieves. I guess it was that pilot talk that they always did when they were together. Among the many things that Margie did was to learn to fly planes and she just loved to talk to Dad about it. It tickled him to have someone with whom he could share his flying exploits. Dad always called Margie by her first name, Alexis, just like her parents do. Once I asked him why he did that when I call her Margie and he said it's out of respect to her parents because her parents must have had a good reason to name and call her Alexis and he respected anybody who could produce a woman who can keep me on my toes. I had to agree with him about that because she does keep me on my toes.

When Dad died I gave the general store to the young man who helped him out there and had considered selling the house but Margie convinced me that I should keep it and I'm glad that I did. We have someone to maintain the property and they have a cleaning crew to come in at least twice a year to clean. When it's time for our visit the cleaning crew comes in to clean and stock supplies. The management company has an account at the local bank to pay for any repair needed and we contribute to that account on a regular basis. With all of her other skills Margie is also a CPA.

I asked her one time how she acquired all of these degrees and she told me that early in her career she posed as a student and actually matriculated at several schools around the world. Many of her assignments lasted for just long enough for her to complete an accelerated program to gain a degree before she had to move on to another assignment. Add to that, for many assignments she had to infiltrate certain groups and had to learn their trades or skills in order to gain access to their inner circles. So if you really what to know how skillful Margie is instead of asking her what all she knows one might do better and spend less time asking what she doesn't know. That list is probably shorter. For example here are some things that she has experience doing and does very well: linguist, martial arts, lawyer, auto mechanic (she can take apart and rebuild an engine), pilot (her father taught her to fly a plane. He learned when he was a boy from a kind neighbor), plumber and electrician (a cousin who owns a construction company taught her), chemist, computer programmer and accountant just to name a few. Since we've been together she's learned a great deal about woodworking but she leaves that one alone because she wants me to be able to do something better than she does and she doesn't want me to feel that she's trying to outdo me. Above all else she is the best wife that this man can have.

The twins love coming to Stillwater and they call it Gramps house. Although he died before they were born Margie made sure that we show them pictures of him and talk about him ever since they were babies. They're three now and know all about Gramps and Nana (the name that they call my mother). How can I not love my wife who has made my deceased parents seem like they are alive for my children. She shows them pictures of my mother and I tell them what I remember about her and the good times that I had with both my mother and my father. Talking about my mother gets a bit difficult for me but I do it for my children. I want them to know how their Nana would have loved them so. Having had more time with my dad, although at times it was a strained relationship, I share with them how I learned about woodworking from my father. Richard just beamed when he heard that because he too likes woodworking and maybe he could be good at it like I am just as my father was good at it. I never thought of that before but now that I do it feels so good that my dad taught me woodworking and I can now pass that own to my son and my daughter if she so chooses.

When the twins started talking and understanding what we said to them Margie and I talked about when we will tell them about Shannon and Kelly. At some point in the future we will tell Richard and Nicole about their sister and in telling about their sister they will need to know about my first wife. Whenever we do tell them we will have pictures to show them and hopefully that will help them to relate to what we say. The marvelous thing about Margie is she does not begrudge me my memories of my deceased wife and daughter, Shannon and Kelly. Early on with Margie I realized that in my other relationships I was attempting to 'recreate' what I had with Shannon and that was impossible to do and so I was setting myself up for failure. With Margie I decided to build a relationship on what we shared and not try to recapture something from another relationship.

So Stillwater will have a Gibbs in its population for the foreseeable future, even though we are not here every day of the year. The Gibbs house will still be a part of the Stillwater landscape for generations to come.


	12. Chapter 12 Photo Albums

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Days in the Lives of Jethro Gibbs and Family**

 **Chapter 12 Photo Albums**

When we found out that we were having the babies we were so excited. We wanted to tell everyone about this fantastic news. Never in our wildest dreams did we think that this would ever happen to us. Margie thought that she was too old to have kids and since her period had been hit or miss the last several months she thought that her baby making time was over. Her body has taken quite a beating through the years but like a Timex watch 'it takes a licking and keeps on ticking'.

Even though we were surprised about the pregnancy we were also overjoyed. I never thought that I would be a father again and Margie didn't think that she would ever be a mother. Too bad that my dad didn't live to see this he would have been so happy. Of course losing Shannon and Kelly was a tragic blow for me but also for my dad. He lost his only grandchild. To know that soon he would have two more grandchildren would have delighted him.

While Margie was pregnant with the twins she decided that we should create **photo albums** of our families for the children. She would create one of her and her parents ranging from when she was a baby and on up to the present. I was instructed to do the same for my side of the family and additionally I was to include pictures of Kelly so that the twins could know about their older sister. And it follows that if we have pictures of Kelly then we would also have pictures of Shannon. As to my other wives, Margie drew the line to exclude them unless there were some other children that I had not told her about but I assured her that Kelly and the two babies that she was carrying were the only children that I had fathered.

Margie did meet my dad and we visited with him in Stillwater. During one visit she saw a picture of me with Shannon and Kelly that was pretty rare because I was usually the one taking the pictures. Margie asked my dad for a copy of that picture and he agreed. She also requested pictures of him and my mother. She wanted to have keepsakes of my life. My dad asked her, _"Alexis, why do you want the pictures?"_ She replied quite seriously, _"Because I want to know what Jethro's made of and from where he comes. Since I will never meet his mother in this earthly realm I want pictures of her to get a glimpse of the woman that she was. Not that the pictures will give me a true account of the totality of Ann Gibbs but they will give me a hint. Since Ann and Jackson Gibbs are the parents of Leroy Jethro Gibbs then Leroy Jethro Gibbs is made up of Jackson, Ann and Leroy Jethro. Having pictures of all three persons gives me a better understanding of this man that I married. He's the only husband that I will ever have so I want to do right by him so I need to know what he's made of so that I don't do anything to hinder or hurt him."_

After Margie said all of that my dad rushed upstairs and came back with a box of pictures. During that visit we sat and looked at pictures; Margie took notes about some of the pictures; she chose pictures; and went to the copy center to make copies because she refused to take Dad's originals.

When we returned home I started organizing my photo album. I must admit that it was a bit hard for me to go through the pictures of Shannon and Kelly but I did.

On some evenings during her pregnancy Margie would sit on the sofa in the living room and flip through the photo albums and talk to the babies inside of her. She would talk about the pictures and when the babies were born she repeated this process so that by the time that they were about three and the 'pod people' had released them from the 'terrible twos' both Richard and Nicole could tell you who the people in the pictures were.

So I guess that the **photo albums** were a good idea. Now that we have the twins we created photo albums about them also with additional videos. When we think that they are old enough to understand we will show to them Kelly's photo album. But until then,

Richard Joseph and Nicole Meredith Gibbs know that they are the children of Leroy Jethro and Alexis Marjorie Gibbs. Leroy Jethro is the only child of Jackson and Ann Gibbs and Alexis Marjorie is the only child of Thomas and Amanda McGregor.


	13. Chapter 13 Office Visit

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Days in the Lives of Jethro Gibbs and Family**

 **Chapter 13 Office Visit**

They would have a teacher service day the day that I work from home so I can't drop the kids off there today while I have lunch with Jethro at his office. I will have to take them with me and so that means that I have to get up early to get any work done before they wake up and want breakfast. Looks like it's nice outside so maybe at lunchtime we can find a table to spread our lunch in the outdoor area near Jethro's building. I really do not want to sit inside on such a nice day.

Oh well I will make the best of this situation. Up at 5:30 a.m. and after a stop in the bathroom straight to my office to start my computer work before those two commandos wake up wanting to eat. Jethro's still asleep. At 7:30 a.m. I'm just finishing and stop in to check on my two darlings and they are still asleep. Jethro's downstairs in the kitchen so I join him for breakfast. I remind him about lunch and he says that he has it on his schedule and will see me then. He leaves at 8:00 a.m. and I'm hoping that Richard and Nicole sleep a little longer so that I can complete just a little more work. They do give me a slight reprieve and don't awake until 9:00 a.m. Completing their morning bathroom routine we head downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. I am so glad that they are not picky eaters and I make sure to give them food that is tasty but also nutritious.

After breakfast we go back upstairs for reading time. They usually take turns choosing which book to read and today is Nicole's turn. We sit at the table in their playroom and we read the book together. They then play with their blocks or magnet board, draw pictures or listen to language tapes. I prefer tapes to videos because then they can concentrate on the sound instead of looking at the video.

At 10:30 a.m. we clean up the lesson material and prepare for our visit to Jethro's office. First I go to Richard's room and pull clothes from his closet and then I go to Nicole's room and do the same thing. They prefer to dress themselves so I leave them to do that. Just as I reach Richard's door I hear him say, _"Mommy don't I have to wear a suit to go to work? Daddy wears a suit when he goes to work."_

I smile and reply, _"If that is what you want to do Richard of course you may wear a suit."_ He goes to his closet and pulls out a suit, a shirt and two ties. He dresses himself but he doesn't put on either tie. _"Mommy which tie looks good with this suit?"_ I can't believe my ears. That's exactly what Jethro asks me from time to time. After Richard dresses we meet in Nicole's room and she too has on a suit with a really pretty blouse. _"Mommy does this blouse look good with this outfit?"_ Once again I am stupefied. That's the same thing that I ask Jethro when I'm getting dressed. I really have to be careful what I say around these two little ones because they have excellent hearing.

Now in my room I ask my two little fashion experts which suit should I wear and which blouse. They choose for me and I look quite good if I say so myself. Who knew I had such fashion forward little children. All of this elaborate wardrobe just to go to lunch.

With the car packed and my beautiful, splendid children in their car seats I drive to Jethro's office. Usually he meets me downstairs at the check in desk but Bishop is going in so she escorts us to Jethro's office. With my hands full with the lunch basket she takes the hands of my little ones as we make our way to their dad's office. Jethro's not in his office but I leave the lunch basket there and we walk with Bishop to her work area.

As we walk into the area McGee greets the twins and both Richard and Nicole together respond, _"Hello Agent McGee how are you today, sir?"_

I look at them asking myself who are these children and what have they done with my Richard and Nicole? Before McGee can respond Jethro comes into the area. The twins see him and are about to run to him but stop themselves and say, _"Hello Father, how are you this fine day?"_ Jethro looks at me as if to say 'what happened to them?' but instead he plays along and replies, _"I am fine and how are you?"_ Richard now takes the lead and says, _"I too am fine, thank you for asking."_ I have no idea from where all of this is coming until Nicole says, _"Daddy that's what we heard on the language tapes this morning. Did we sound good?"_ Jethro assures her, _"Yes Nicole you sounded very good. Are you ready for lunch?"_ Both Richard and Nicole reply with a hearty, _"Yes!"_

We all say goodbye to the team and head upstairs to retrieve the lunch basket and make our way outside and do find a vacant table on which we spread out our lunch. Jethro asked me if I knew that conversation was on the tape and I said that I did. Instead of the language tape I put in the etiquette tape on greetings. One can never have too much practice in etiquette. All is well that ends well. We enjoyed the lunch and spending time together. All in all it was a good outing on this **office visit.**


	14. Chapter 14 Flying High

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Days in the Lives of Jethro Gibbs and Family**

 **(Makes reference to the bomb scare in the story titled** _ **Past, Present and Future another NCIS story, chapters 3 and 4)**_

 **Chapter 14 Flying High**

Soon after the bomb scare I feel that we need a few days off work so I call my travel agent to find somewhere for us to go not, too far but sunny, hot and with a beach. I just want to sit in the sun, swim in the surf and do nothing else. After a few hours she calls me back with several options. I call Jethro for his input and we make the choice and the travel agent books the tickets and emails the itinerary to me. Before I depart the office that night I put in for my leave, which is quickly approved and go home to pack my bags for an early morning flight. Jethro calls me that he too has approved time and we are excited to have a few days to ourselves.

My dad drives us to the airport.

" _Dad thanks a lot for driving us to the airport but we could have driven ourselves or taken a taxi."_

" _No that isn't necessary and I'm glad to do it. With your mother out of town attending one of her many seminars I at least get to spend some time with one of my girls."_

" _Oh you're such a softy Dad, watch out word may spread that 'Judge Stone McGregor' is a pushover."_

" _No it won't because you won't tell and neither will Jethro. I earned my reputation as a hard nosed judge by abiding by the law and the crooks and attorneys knew that when they made it to my court I played by the rules."_

" _I know Dad they did. Well we are here. Thanks again. We will see you in a few days. Love you."_

" _Love you too Alexis. Jethro you two have fun."_

" _We will Thomas, we will."_

Checking in we make our way through security and to our gate. It is nice to get away. Boarding the plane it looks like we won't have a full flight and even though we're in first class it is still good to not have a full flight that way we don't have to wait so long for everyone to board before we depart.

Once we make cruising altitude I excuse myself to the restroom and just as I turn to close and lock the door Jethro is standing there with a big grin on his face. There's barely enough one for me in this little bathroom and my hunk of a husband squeezes his delightful body in here with me.

" _Jethro can't you wait for me to finish? It won't take me long."_

He doesn't say anything just helps me to remove my panties. It's a good thing that I wore a skirt today. I sit and relieve myself and clean up afterwards and then Jethro turns me around, props my leg on the sink and impales me. So caught off guard I don't know whether to gasp or sigh so I simply moan because it feels so good. Who knew that you could move to well in such a tight space but it was just enough space to get the full effect of what we are doing. Out of breath and simply thrilled we finish and clean up and I leave first and then Jethro follows.

Once at our seats we make it back just before the attendants pass with the beverage cart. Looking at each other and smirking I finally ask Jethro,

" _What brought that on Jethro? I'm not saying that I did not enjoy it but you surprised me."_

" _You bring that out in me Margie plus I found this."_ In his hand he has a small notepad and it looks familiar to me. It is mine and was in my purse. He opened it to a page of notes, a 'to do list' and one of the items on the list is, **JOIN THE MILE HIGH CLUB**. Laying his head back on his seat he says, _"Now we both are members."_


	15. Chapter 15 All Together One, Two, Three

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Days in the Lives of Jethro Gibbs and Family**

 **Chapter 15 All Together One, Two, Three**

Lydia wants to have a party and wants everyone to come. As I said before it doesn't take much for Lydia to throw a party. She wants us to go dancing but this time as couples but I insist that the venue will accommodate everyone and that the music will fit everyone meaning music across several decades and genres. After a few days she finds just the right place and asks me for a list of names of persons I want to invite. Of course she will invite our ladies night out group; Jethro's poker group; Jethro's team; and a few assorted other persons. We don't want to make the list too big or we will have to rent out the place and we want other people there so that the single people will have someone with whom to dance. A Friday evening is the best time for such a gathering so we choose next Friday and she sends out the invitations. No need to RSVP because if you show up you do it you don't then you don't because it's not like we're serving food or anything. Folks will eat wherever they eat and join us at the club after dining.

Dressed for fun Jethro and I arrive just as Bishop and Abby walk in. It's good to see Abby because this is the first thing that she's attended. She has an open invitation to our ladies night out group but has yet to attend. The club staff cordoned off a section for our group and everyone has direct access to the dance floor. Lydia's already there with her date, Dr. Standish. They've been dating for a while now so this is probably serious. I'm happy for my 'sister from another mother' because she deserves some love in her life. We take our seats and wait for others to arrive. It doesn't take long because in comes a group of our friends:

Leon w/a date; Tobias w/a date; Dr. Confalone w/her husband; Agents Reeves, Torres and Sloane w/o dates; the Palmers and McGees (we made sure that the club accommodated Delilah's wheelchair); Dr. Mallard w/a date; Evangeline and John McBain; our neighbors the Sterns; and the other ladies from our group came some with their husbands/significant others and some came alone, **AND** my parents came. I am so happy to see them. My parents love to dance so this should be a treat.

Introductions are made and we sit in groups around the dance floor. Drinks are ordered and the evening begins. No one is tentative about getting up and dancing so that bodes well for the evening. The first hour the DJ plays songs that allow everyone to dance at least once. It looks like Tim and Delilah are having a good time. They're over in a corner so as not to bump into anything but just the smile on Delilah's face says it all.

I pulled Lydia aside and told her that she made a great choice in her selection of clubs and she said that it took a lot of research but it looks like it was all worth it. She said that she did speak with the DJ and told him the age group of people attending and he assured her that he was certain that he could satisfy everyone's taste. So far it appears that he is doing just that. Good to see that no one is over indulging in the alcoholic beverages because we are not here to get drunk but here to dance and have a good time.

Looking out at the dance floor I can see that those who came alone have no shortage of dance partners and that is so satisfying to see. I know from experience that you can have fun going out alone. Jethro and I have danced several times and now we are taking a breather. My mother and father are the stars of this group and have changed dance partners several times. I could have told everyone that age has nothing to do with what you can do but it's how you keep yourself. So the young people can now see that if they take care of their bodies they can remain vibrant for years to come. What is great to see is that other males ask Delilah to dance and she seems thrilled. That's good too.

Then I hear it, the DJ teases with the intro but I would know that song anywhere. Looking around the room I lock eyes with him and he looks away. I walk over to him and say,

" _May I have this dance?"_

" _Mrs. Gibbs I don't think that is a good idea."_

" _Come on Torres, you owe me one. Let's show them what we can do."_

We make it to the middle of the dance floor and we dance to the song, that song that was playing when Torres approached me in that other club so long ago. We twirl, we twist, we move to the music and when the dance calls for him to move behind me, this time he keeps a respectable distance. The music plays and we move to the music and then the song ends. Then we hear clapping and we both turn around and give a bow. I walk Torres back to the table that he shares with Reeves, Bishop and Abby and say to him in front of them, _"Thank you for the dance kind Sir."_

I then depart to my own table where my husband awaits. _"That was quite a show you put on out there and it was nice what you did for Torres." "So no more ribbing Torres for that one mishap. We've all made mistakes and would rather not to have reminders of them. We do agree don't we Jethro." "Yes we do Margie."_

Not allowing a good opportunity to go to waste the other song that played during a similar scene but with a different culprit also plays and I do the same thing that I did with Torres. I find Palmer and dance with him to put the ribbing and joking to rest. Once again I walk him to his table and say the same thing to him. With that done I have absolved both men of their faux pas and we can finally move pass those incidents.

This was such a good evening and everyone seems to have enjoyed themselves, as a matter of fact everyone said that we should do this again at least once a year and some even volunteered to arrange the next gathering. Lydia jotted down the contact information of the volunteers and we all dispersed for the evening. It was a Friday and we have off tomorrow off so I have plans for my husband and me which include a hot shower, body rubs and then we'll see where that leads us.


	16. Chapter 16 Not With My Wife

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Days in the Lives of Jethro Gibbs and Family**

 **Chapter 16 Not With My Wife**

Sometimes agencies handle joint cases and assign staff from their respective agencies as liaisons. That's how I met Lydia. I served as the CIA liaison on several FBI cases and the two of us became fast friends. On occasion I would meet Lydia at the FBI headquarters after work for exercise. We have a group of women who meet weekly to have strength classes. They know that as women we will not have the strength and mass of a man but have to use other techniques to disable and disarm our opponent. Lydia knows that with my expertise in martial arts and my acquired knowledge of other methods of defense that it would prove invaluable to the women in the exercise group at the FBI. So the exercise group morphed into a 'defensive techniques' class. The women learn a lot of things that they don't teach at Quantico. The sessions are so popular that we had to add an extra session. There is a waiting list. To mix up the class a bit I've added a bit of dancing to the session. With my love of dancing it is only logical but it really serves another purpose.

When you dance you use different muscles than when you do regular exercise. This allows one to strengthen the entire body and gives you additional moves to use when you defend yourself during a fight. Many martial arts moves look like dancing so view a kick move in a dance as a defensive move in a fight and you will understand its value. Consider belly dancing as a distractive move so while your prey is so busy watching the movement of your body you have immobilized him.

After my marriage I continue the classes and the popularity of the classes draw a crowd. Some of the male staff come and watch. At first the women are a bit put off by the attention of the men but I advise them to use this as an exercise to see what moves cause what reaction from the men. This way they can judge which moves they can use in real case scenarios if these trained agents are acting like men then we have an audience we can practice on without them any the wiser. And it works. As a matter of fact one female agent returned from an assignment and shared with the group that she used techniques learned in the class on her recent assignment and it was a success.

So now I'm showing a new dance and one bold young man comes up on me and grabs me. He says that this dancing won't help a woman if the man is bigger and stronger and so it is a waste of time. While he has my right arm in his grasp I swing around behind him as in one of the dances that I had just demonstrated and in no time had his arm behind his back, jabbed my knee into the back of his knee which made him fall to the floor. Releasing him I backed away out of his reach. Totally embarrassed he does not take it well and advances on me. Anticipating his reaction I stand firm until the last minute when he lunges at me and with one step I evade his grasp. By then the other men in the group of watchers pull him away. We carry on with the class and finish at the usual time.

A group of us walk together to our cars and I notice movement to my left. Before I can turn the same young man from earlier in the evening grabs me and start yelling that I am nothing and he could have taken me down at anytime. He said that he now has me just where he wants me, helpless and in his grasp. Lydia advances and he warns her to stay where she is or he will hurt me. I look at Lydia to let her know that I am all right. By this time a crowd gathers and other men come forth to reason with the young man but he will not listen to reason. He says that he will not hurt me he just wanted to show everybody that what I teach is useless to the women. Bending to my right moves him off balance and I kneel and flip him over. The move surprises him and he releases me but this time I do not step away from him. With my knee in his groin and my hand around his neck cutting off his airway I tell him to never touch me again. By that time security has arrived and escorts the young man back inside. One of the other men follows the security detail inside. Lydia and I follow.

Knowing that I will make a formal report on this incident we head to her office and call the 'agent in charge' and explain what happened. The 'agent in charge' takes our statement and when he asked if anyone else witnessed this the young man who followed the security detail came into the office to confirm our statements. He said that his friend just broke up with his girlfriend and was a bit peeved with all women at the time and took it out on me. He apologized for his friend but he knows that his friend needs more help than an apology. If he can't handle himself better than he did perhaps the FBI is not the place for him.

Lydia and I leave and when I make it home all I want to do is shower and go to bed. I don't even feel like eating even though I have not eaten since lunchtime. Jethro is down in his workshop and I don't even go down there because he will know in an instant that something is wrong. So I take a shower and get in the bed. My mind is racing so much that I can't fall asleep. I didn't want to hurt the young man but he was way out of line. I'm glad that I subdued him without causing to much damage. He needs help. Trying to stop thinking about it isn't working and before I can get up to get a book to read to take my mind off of things I hear the bedroom door open.

" _Alexis what's wrong?"_

I'm in trouble now. He doesn't call me Alexis unless it is serious. Who told him what happened?"

" _Who told you?"_

" _Tobias called me. Why didn't you tell me?"_

" _Because I handled it. You don't tell me every time you have an altercation. It's part of the job."_

" _Alexis you were not working. Now tell me what happened."_

" _You said that Tobias told you so why do I have to repeat it?"_

" _Because I asked you to."_

So I tell him all that happened. I feel better now that I've told him.

" _All right let me go turn off the lights downstairs and then I'll take a shower and join you in bed."_

" _I'll probably be asleep by the time you make it back."_

" _That's good go to sleep."_

Oddly enough after talking with Jethro I fall fast asleep. The next morning I make it out of the house before Jethro wakes up and arrive at my office rested and ready to face the day. At lunchtime instead of going out I decide to stay in my office and read. Just before my lunch hour ends I hear a knock at my door and in walks Jethro and the young FBI agent. I am surprised to see the young man.

" _Mrs. Gibbs I've come to apologize to you for my actions of last night. My name is Andrew Bowles and I was totally out of line and I sincerely regret what I did. I understand that you were told that I had just broken up with my girlfriend and had it in for all women at the time of my actions but that was not the case. The man who said that was not a friend of mine but a rival for my girlfriend's affection. He drugged my coffee while we were watching your training session last night and that was the cause for my odd behavior. I would never hurt a woman and definitely not a fellow agent. Please accept my apology. The other man in question has been disciplined and I wanted to thank you for reporting what happened because otherwise I would not have known the extent of what he did to me._ _Your classes provide a valuable resource to my fellow agents and I think that it would prove helpful to male agents as well. Not necessarily the dancing but the defense techniques are some that I have never seen."_

" _I accept your apology Agent Bowles and it appears that we were both injured by the actions of your rival. Perhaps I will see you again during a training session."_

" _Perhaps you will Mrs. Gibbs. Thank you for your time. Thank you Special Agent Gibbs for allowing me the time to apologize. Agent Fornell is waiting for me downstairs. This young lady will escort me back to the front door. Good bye."_

" _Good bye Agent Bowles."_

Agent Bowles leaves and Jethro remains in my office.

" _How and when did you meet up with Agent Bowles Jethro?"_

" _When Tobias called me last night and told me what happened I asked him to set up a meet and greet for this morning with the young man."_

" _But why did you want to meet him, what did you have planned?"_

" _I just had a few choice words to share with him._ _ **Not with my wife**_ _do you ever do such a thing and expect no repercussions. Tobias had planned on sharing some words with the young man on my behalf but I opted to do it myself. You are my wife and I protect and defend what is mine."_

" _Yes I am and you are my hero but you do know that I can take care of myself."_

" _Yes I do know that you can take care of yourself. Tobias told me how everyone was so impressed with how well you took care of yourself but it doesn't hurt to let folks know that other people look out for you too."_

" _And I appreciate that very much. Now get back to work so that I can get some work done."_

" _So you're kicking me out of your office. What kind of thanks is that?"_

" _I will thank you very properly when we get home tonight but in the mean time come here so I can kiss you goodbye."_

" _Is it safe, you know what your kisses do to me?"_

" _Yes it is safe plus it will tide me over until I see you at home tonight. Now kiss me and go."_

So we kiss and he leaves. That's my husband, my protector, my defender, and my love. I have to thank him really 'long and hard' tonight for all that he did today.


	17. Chapter 17 The Greatest Gift

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Days in the Lives of Jethro Gibbs and Family**

( **References from the story titled** _ **Past, Present and Future, chapter 14.** )_

 **Chapter 17 The Greatest Gift**

I think back to that day, the day that my Alexis Marjorie gave me **the greatest gift**.

Delivery day is finally here. I've packed the car and Margie's making her last stop in the bathroom. She does that a lot these days. Our babies will be born today.

The delivery goes very well and I don't faint. They allowed me in the delivery room, at Margie's insistence. She said if she had to go through this then I was going through it with her but I wanted to be there to see the birth or our babies. Everyone say hello to and give a welcome to:

Richard Joseph Gibbs, born 8:15 a.m., Tuesday, August 21st, 6 lbs, 5 oz, 19 inches long

Nicole Meredith Gibbs, born 8:18 a.m., Tuesday, August 21st, 5 lbs, 10 oz, 18 ½ inches long

They are perfect. Now in the with our babies and family I'm sitting with both babies in my arms and Amanda and Thomas are standing on either side of me while Lydia is taking pictures. Both babies start crying at the same time and we all look at Margie as if to ask 'what to do'. She motions for me to bring the children to her and I can see that the front of her gown is wet. I now know what they want. Margie's breasts are leaking and need relief. She told me to expect this. While Margie was pregnant she read all that she could about what to expect and I'm glad that we shared that information. Although I've been a father before it was such a long time ago and this is Margie's first time being a mother and I want to help her as much as possible. I help her get the babies propped up to her breasts so that they can nurse. It takes some hits and misses but they finally both latch on and feed to their hearts content. We can hear our family talking outside the curtains and assure them they everything is fine and that the little ones are simply having their meal. I walk out to allow Amanda and Lydia to come in.

Thomas and I talk and I tell him how proud I am of Margie. She did such a terrific job during the operation.

" _That's our Alexis, she is a fearless one. I am so happy for you two. Jethro thank you for loving our Alexis. She's been alone for so long we didn't think that she would ever marry but you have loved her and now she has children. Although she never expressed a desire to have children since she became pregnant she's talked about how happy she is to have to opportunity to be a mother but not just a mother but the mother of your children. She love you very much."_

" _Thomas I am the one who should thank you and Amanda for creating such a great woman like Margie well Alexis. She means the world to me even without the children but today she has given me the greatest gift that I could receive. When I lost my daughter I didn't think that I would ever be a father again and I missed that but Alexis has given me that today and I can't help but love her. Can you believe it we have twins! When Margie and I first made it to the room with the babies we just sat and looked at them and each other overwhelmed and overjoyed. Not to say that we don't have a lot of work ahead for us but we both agreed that they are worth it."_

The curtains open so I guess mealtime is over. Amanda and Lydia put the sleeping babies in their bassinettes. Thomas walks over to join them looking at the babies. I go and stand next to Margie's bed and kiss her temple and whispers in her ear.

" _You did good Alexis. Thank you."_

She smiles and looks at me. I only call her Alexis when I want to make a point and this time the point is 'everything turned out fine and you are magnificent'. She responds,

" _You are welcome my love. I think that I will try to nap while the little ones nap. You and the family can stay you won't disturb my sleep. You know when I am in a safe place I can sleep through a train blast."_

" _Yes you can. Close your eyes and get some rest. You've worked hard today. I love you Alexis Marjorie Gibbs."_

" _And I love you Leroy Jethro Gibbs."_

With that Margie turns her head and is out like a light. I don't know how she does that but she can fall asleep in an instant. I guess all of those years in the field one had to catch sleep when and where one could and she has made a science of it. She can fall asleep for exact minutes or hours and wake up like she was in the middle of a conversation. That's my girl.

While Margie sleeps the family and I sit and talk about the things that we will do when Margie and the babies come home. We plan it out in an effort to lessen the load that Margie will have to bear. We know that we can't nurse the babies but we can do the other things to help make it easier for Margie and the babies. A tired, worn down Margie won't help her or the babies. After we are all satisfied with our plans, Lydia and Margie's parents leave and I take the opportunity to get a little nap myself. I fall asleep tired but glad that the babies are finally here and Margie is well.

The memory of that day brings a smile to my face and on today when my two little daredevils are leaping into the pile of leaves that I just raked I once again in my heart thank my beautiful wife for her great gift to me of not only our twins but of her love for me. I am thankful.


	18. Chapter 18 Family and Friends

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Days in the Lives of Jethro Gibbs and Family**

 **Chapter 18 Family and Friends**

How did time pass so fast? Here we are celebrating another birthday for the twins and everyone came even Tony and Tali from Paris. It was nice of Tony to interrupt his visit with his father to come and share this event with us. Richard and Nicole still talk about meeting Tony and Tali in Paris when they went there last year with their grandparents. This time we opted not to have the party at our house and instead it is being held at a party center that provides the entertainment, food and games.

" _Daddy, Daddy look what I won in the game machine! I won more than anybody else Daddy!"_

" _That looks really good Richard. Are you having fun?"_

" _This is the best time Daddy. All of my friends are here. Thank you and Mommy so much for this."_

" _You are welcome. Where's your sister?"_

" _She's over there with Ashley. Do you want me to get her?"_

" _No that's all right I just wanted to know where she was."_

" _Ok Daddy I'm going back to play now."_

My babies are growing up and won't be babies for long. It seems like it was only yesterday when we brought them home from the hospital but look at them now six years later. My in-laws are the best that anyone can have. Ever present but never in the way. Any time that we need them they are available and we try very hard not to take that for granted. They treat me like their son and I so appreciate that. To have their love means so much to me.

And look how my friends have changed through the years. Can I really call them friends now because they are so much more than friends? Our relationships have morphed more into family members than friends because we will do anything for each other. Tobias, Leon, Ducky, McGee, Bishop, Reeves, Torres, Abby, Palmer, Sloane and even Dr. Confalone have proven time and time again to always be in my corner. Tony will always be the son that I never had and I treasure that relationship.

Words cannot adequately express what I feel for my Alexis Marjorie. She brought light to my dark life and brought love back into my wounded heart. Who knew that when we met all those years ago in Paris that we would end up here? Never in my wildest dreams did I ever imagine the magnificence of all that has happened to me since she came back into my life. My Margie, my love and my home.

 **THE END**

 **A/N: Thnx for reading the** _ **Days in the Lives of Jethro Gibbs and Family**_ **story** _ **.**_ **This ends the collection of one-shots about Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his wife Marjorie and their family and friends. Come back often and read them again. Thnx for your support.**


	19. Chapter 19 A ride in the park

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Days in the Lives of Jethro Gibbs and Family**

 **(Well I guess it is not the end of the "Days in the Lives" stories. Instead of doing a few short single tales it seems more efficient to add them to this list. So once again, sit back relax, have a cuppa and enjoy the read.)**

 **Chapter 19 A ride in the park**

This bright sunny Saturday morning greets us as we make our way to the park for a bicycle ride. Jethro's old truck finally gasped its last and he invested in a new double cab version. That way we have more room to haul our things up to the cabin and the children can comfortably sit in the second row. Jethro actually didn't want to let go of the old truck. He said that he had it for years and it worked. Well it stopped working and we had to get rid of it. But I can't blame him though about being attached to his truck. I probably would feel the same if I had to get rid of my '66 Mustang, which I won't ever do, even though I did buy a larger SUV for more room to carry all of the twins' sports paraphernalia around for soccer, swimming, golf, karate and gymnastics or whatever else they decide that they want to do. Jethro and I don't try to fill up ever moment of their life with activities though because we want them to also be 'just kids'. All of these activities they chose to do except for the swimming, which my mother loves to do, and the twins just love spending time with their grandma and all children need to know how to swim.

This morning we are going to the park. That gives us the space to ride without having to avoid traffic. I even packed a picnic lunch because Richard and Nicole are known to want to eat after they have some strenuous activity. Their little bodies seem to have a fast metabolism because they are forever on the move. The only time our sweethearts aren't moving is when they are asleep but sometimes not even then. Try sleeping with either of them and they move around the bed like they are looking for something. They pull covers from you and almost crawl up your back trying to steal your heat. But I love it. When they were babies I used to call them my little 'cuddly bears' and/or my 'honey bunny babies'. Now they cringe if I say such things. Ah, my babies are growing up.

This morning Richard and Nicole are carrying on a conversation with Jethro and everything is in Russian. He gets such a kick out of talking with them and now they actually steer the conversation to the topic to discuss money and jobs. They ask when can they get jobs so that they can earn money to buy things that they want. Jethro asks them what do they want that they need money. Richard responds that he wants a game that we won't buy for him because it portrays gratuitous violence and Nicole wants a dress, that is too provocative for even me to wear and she's only six years old. They think that they are missing out on the fun when they see other children wearing or playing such games and they don't have the same things. This is a splendid time for a life lesson and Jethro is ready to teach it. I sit and listen to as he explains that not all things that people do are appropriate and they will learn to choose what is appropriate for them and we, as their parents will help them in their choices. It's not enough to want something just because someone else has that thing. Think about what benefit is there for having that thing. He tells them to remember what they are taught at home and by the people who love them. It may seem hard to do when you are little but each day will get better because you will learn new things every day and will have fun with things that are right for you. Now as to earning morning if they are serious about that then we can talk about chores that they can do to earn money. Richard answers that he can rake the yard when the leaves fall and Nicole says that she can help fold the laundry. Jethro and I look at each other because we know that we will still have to go after them and 'really' rake the leaves and 'really fold' laundry but at least they understand what 'chores' are. Jethro ends the conversation and agrees to create a list of chores that they can choose to do and we will give them an allowance for doing them that they can spend on whatever they choose as long as we all agree on it.

We arrive at the park and unload the bicycles and helmets from the truck bed. The park has a three-mile loop around and this morning it is not too crowded. Once everyone has his or her bicycle and helmets secured we begin our ride. Richard and Nicole ride in front and Jethro and I ride behind them. This is so much fun. The twins love riding their bikes and love to go fast but they remain safe bicyclists. They never go too far ahead that we can't see them or they can't see us. Safety is paramount. The park has a pond and where there is a pond there are ducks. Of course Nicole has to stop at least once to look at the ducks. After that she and Richard are off again racing to the next interesting section of the park. After at least two loops around we set up at a pavilion not far from the parking area and I get the picnic basket from the truck while Jethro helps the kids park their bikes. Of course I have soap and water to wash our hands and paper towels to dry them. We spread a paper tablecloth and set out the food. We sit and eat and chat and just enjoy being together. I so enjoy spending time like this with Jethro, Richard and Nicole, as a family. When I look at us I can't help but smile. This is my life and I am so blessed to have it.


	20. Chapter 20 All in the family

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Days in the Lives of Jethro Gibbs and Family**

 **Chapter 20 All in the family**

Just one week after school ends we're heading for a weekend at a cabin but not our cabin. Our cabin has no electricity and no indoor plumbing and for this weekend excursion I want both of those things so I booked a cabin at a camping site not too far from DC. This place has cabins with indoor facilities and electricity, a lake for kayaking, paddle boarding, fishing and the sort. It also has putt putt golf and other kid friendly activities. When I told my parents about it they booked a cabin too. They said that they didn't want to miss out on the fun. This particular weekend we will take Justin Sterns with us. It is the Sterns wedding anniversary and I offered to take Justin so that they can have some alone time. They appreciate it so much and I am happy to do it. Justin is such a sweet little boy and the twins love spending time with him. Now of course we couldn't have Justin without inviting Ashley Bancroft for Nicole. The four of them all get along well so it is no hardship to have them join us for the weekend. Our cabin sleeps six so we have enough room to accommodate everyone. Outside of the cabin is a fire pit so we will have someone to tell campfire stories and to roast marshmallows. We load up the SUV and head out. Justin and Ashley spend the night before with us because we want to get an early start. My parents will meet us there. Somehow word spread about our little getaway and now the Palmers, McGees, Vances are coming as are Tobias and Ducky who will share a cabin and Torres, Reeves, Bishop, Abby will also share a cabin for the same weekend. So now instead of a quiet getaway it will be more like a family reunion.

Within hours of arriving everyone is settled in and heading to the lake for their activity of choice. My father, Leon, Tobias, Ducky and Jethro all head to the fishing area. The Palmers and McGees head to the kid's play area while Torres, Reeves, Bishop and Abby head out to paddle board. I just know that somehow they will make a competition of it. They are so competitive. I take Richard, Nicole, Justin and Ashley to the putt putt golf area and they have so much fun. The good thing about this park is there is something for everyone to enjoy. All of our cabins are near each other so we can congregate at any cabin and still not be too far from our own cabin. After a few hours the fishermen return with their catch and prepare them for cooking. I leave the cooking of the fish to the person who caught the fish. I take the children in to wash their hands and then I prepare lunch for them. Since Jethro deboned the fish I felt okay to add it to the children's plates. They ate it with gusto. Soon my four little 'musketeers' were down for a nap and Jethro and I sit on the porch of the cabin and just relax. We brought enough collapsible chairs for the six of us and I also brought a folding table in case the guys want to play cards or the kids want to play board games. My mother and father came to sit with us on the porch and we just relax and chatting and wiled away the hour until the children woke from their nap.

Everyone did his or her own thing during the day but on the first evening we decided to meet for a communal potluck dinner. After the dinner we roasted marshmallows and then it is time for the children to go to bed. I get the girls ready and Jethro gets the boys ready. Once the children are settled in bed Jethro and I return to the porch and sit and talk. Tobias and Leon walk down and join us and soon our porch is full with Abby, Bishop, Torres and Reeves. The Palmers and McGees evidently have called it a night as have my mother and father. Tomorrow everyone will go their own way and Jethro and I and the children will leave in the afternoon.

When we do return home after dropping off Justin and Ashley at their homes we all agree that even though it was nice to get away to a cabin with all the amenities we still like our little cabin in the woods the best even if it has to lights or inside plumbing. We are the Gibbs family and we are hardy folk.


	21. Chapter 21 Watch your six

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Days in the Lives of Jethro Gibbs and Family**

 **Chapter 21 Watch your six**

Now working on the more administrative side of things I don't get to hear the idle conversations that agents sometimes carry on little aware that their voices may carry and other people may hear bits of what they think is a private conversation. That's why I make a point to curtail any conversations regarding sensitive material to strictly private areas. But this bit of sloppily leaked information has given me an advantage that I will use. Returning from a management meeting with the CIA Director I decide to stop by the offices of a few of my former fellow agents. Walking down the hall to meet my former co-workers I walk pass an office at which the door was left ajar. As I walk pass I hear someone mention the name 'Leon Vance'. It catches be by surprise but as there are other people in the hallway I do not want anyone to take notice of my hesitation and so I continue to my destination.

After meeting with my former co-workers I make it back to my office. Even though I have a stack of paperwork on my desk I take the time to think about why CIA agents would talk about Leon Vance. Not wanting to draw any attention to any inquiry I might make about why the CIA would have interest in the NCIS Director I decide to delay any investigation of my own until I reach home. The rest of the day I spend working through the files on my desk and talking with staff overseas. With overseas staff you have the time the calls just right because of the time difference. You don't want to call someone when they are not at work. Satisfied with my progress I notice that it is time for me to leave. Closing down my computer and locking the files away I leave my office secure until tomorrow.

It's my week to pick up Richard, Nicole and Justin from karate class so I drive by and get them and then head home. I cooked last night so all that I have to do tonight is warm up the food. We drop off Justin at his home and make it home a few minutes later. The twins go upstairs to shower and change. After the karate class the staff at the facility help the children with their homework. While Richard and Nicole are showering and changing I check their homework. Everything looks good. In the kitchen I pull out the food for reheating. Tonight it is baked chicken, broccoli with cheese and mashed potatoes. For dessert we will have apple pie, one of the twins' favorite desserts. The twins come down to tell me all about their day just as Jethro enters. He disappears upstairs for a few minutes and then joins us in the dining room. I try to have dinner ready by the time he gets home because knowing him he probably didn't stop to eat lunch. Some days we have lunch together then I know for certain that he eats on those days.

We sit and eat and then Jethro plays with the children while I clean up the kitchen. We alternate on this chore and it's my night to wash and put away the dishes. I decide not to say anything to Jethro about the Vance matter until I can get more information. On my secure line at home I can do a bit of sleuthing without anyone being the wiser but I will wait until the children are in bed. Tonight the children want to read the new books that came in for them. Once a month they check out books from the library and they choose one to read to us. We sit in the living room and they read their book. They read each night until they finish and then the other one reads their book. This time Nicole reads her book to us. She gets so involved in her reading that thirty minutes have elapsed when we stop because it is their bedtime. The thing that I like about the reading time is we get to do it as a family and each child gets to have their time to take center stage. You can tell that they enjoy it also because they never argue about who gets to read; they patiently wait for their turn.

Once Richard and Nicole are in their beds for the night and Jethro goes down to his workshop and I retreat to my office for a little sleuthing. Circuitously I find the information being careful not to leave a trail that will lead back to me. As a result of Leon's kidnapping and rescue the CIA is watching him. There is concern that Leon may be a plant for Nigel Hakim, the terrorist who kidnapped Leon. They fear that Leon was brainwashed to do Hakim's bidding and intend to keep him under surveillance. This is not good. Why don't they simply put the guy through a psychological exam instead of following him and trying to trap him into doing something he may not know he's doing or why he's doing it? If Hakim did brainwash him who knows what kind of triggers he installed in Leon's psyche?

Wait, wait a minute! Jethro told me about their last case where the Secretary of Defense ordered NCIS to stand down on a case but Leon permitted the staff to pursue the case. Now I don't know Wynn Crawford, the new Secretary of Defense, very well but I have heard about him and he is not one to take kindly to having his commands ignored or overruled by an underling. Sometimes I wonder how these people are selected for leadership positions and have such fragile egos. Leon just may have made himself a new enemy. Some people don't need to take such positions if they are so threatened by others around them who can think for themselves and in certain circumstances know more about the situation than they do. That's what it sounds like happened in that case once Jethro told me the particulars.

That reminds me of the SECNAV who came after Clayton Jarvis was killed. I don't care that she is a female she has no military background so is unqualified for that position. If they want someone with business acumen then get a retired admiral who has his own business and an MBA. I met SECNAV Sarah Porter at a function not long after she was appointed. While speaking with her I made a point to make my responses short. She asked if I had a problem with her and I responded that I did not but I did say that she was not qualified for the position. She then asked me if I thought that the President made a mistake in appointing her and I answered that the mistake was not his but hers. She asked how did she make a mistake and I responded that she made the mistake by accepting the position. I then walked away from her and had no further dealings with her. I knew that she could try to find dirt on me but I also knew there was no dirt to be found and anyway my clearance level is higher than hers. Now she can make trouble for Jethro at NCIS but then that will just make her look petty so at least she hasn't done that.

Now Wynn Crawford is another matter in itself. He can cause major trouble for Leon and if he knows about the CIA involvement then he can be very dangerous. Once I complete my research I call for Jethro to meet me in my office. I had the office soundproofed and secured from electronic surveillance. I tell Jethro everything that I discovered and suggest that he tell Leon to watch his six, which means to watch his back. But to emphasize the seriousness of the situation I also suggest that Leon watch his three, his nine and his twelve. In others word he needs to take extra care in his actions and interactions with other because we don't know whom the CIA has on its payroll and we don't yet know if Leon was brainwashed and we have no way to know without Leon submitting to a psychological exam and even then we don't know if doing that might trigger something totally unexpected. Well this may turn into a wait and see game. Who will blink first?

 **A/N: This story is based on the ending of the episode titled, 'The Last Link', season 16, episode 12 which aired 1/15/19. Let me know what you think of it. Thnx.**


	22. Chapter 22 Meeting in the dark

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Days in the Lives of Jethro Gibbs and Family**

 **(This scene occurs early in Margie and Jethro's marriage and before she's pregnant with the twins.)**

 **Chapter 22 Meeting in the dark**

Our investigation into the murder of a Navy seaman leads McGee and me to a bar and grill in DC. Even at 1 in the afternoon there are still quite a number of people in the place. McGee and I head to the bartender and ask him it he has seen Bart Matthews, the proposed witness to the assault. The bartender points Matthews out to us. He's playing pool at the second table in the corner. McGee and I walk over to talk with him but on our way there I look over to the booths in the other corner and see Margie in a booth sitting close to some guy who's leaning really close to her. McGee notices that I've stopped and asked what's wrong. I tell him nothing and continue to the pool table area to talk with Matthews.

Bart Matthews is eager to help us. He knew the dead seaman and thought it so unfair what happened. He says that he did not actually witness the assault but his neighbor did and he is willing to take us to talk with his neighbor. As we head out of the bar I tell McGee to take Matthews to our car and we will take him to his apartment building and then return him here after we have the information from his neighbor.

With McGee and Matthews out of the bar I walk over to the booth where I saw Margie earlier and notice that the man is gone and Lydia Neumann is now sitting with Margie. I say hello to both women when I arrive at the table and then ask Margie if I can speak with her alone. She and I move to vacant area in the back of the booth area.

" _Margie what are you and Lydia doing here and why were you in that booth with some man who was very close to you?"_

" _Jethro what are you talking about? Oh wait you mean that guy."_

" _Yes that guy who was sitting so close to you that I thought that he was in your lap and he had his head so close to yours. You two seemed so engrossed in your conversation."_

" _Jethro let me explain. Lydia and I both have the day off today and our plans were to just relax and do 'girl' things when she received a call on her burn phone from one of her informants. He asked her to meet him here but when we arrived he had a buddy with him whom he couldn't get rid of without the buddy getting suspicious. Lydia then asked me to divert the buddy's attention while she spoke with her informant. So what you saw at the booth was me diverting the buddy's attention. The guy loves to hear himself talk and I listened until Lydia gave me the all-clear sign and then I made it clear to the buddy that the conversation was over. He got up and left the booth and Lydia sat down. That's when you walked up. Now what exactly did you imagine was happening?"_

" _Well I walk into a bar in the middle of the day and find you in a booth in the back with some man who's sitting so close to you one can only assume that you are together. Add to that it is your day off so imagine my surprise to walk in on that scene."_

" _Leroy Jethro Gibbs, you've allowed your imagination to get the better of you. Now I don't know what type of women you've been involved with but don't lump me into that category. If we can't trust each other then what is the basis of our relationship? I guess it is good that I find out this about you early in our marriage so that I can break this suspicious nature that you have. Perhaps someone cheated on you so you think that I will do the same. Get it in your head that I am not like the other women you have known. I am not like_ _ **any**_ _other woman you have known so don't treat me like I am. You need to go back to work and Lydia and I need to finish our day. I will see you at home later. Bye."_

" _Alexis, I apologize for my assumption and unfair treatment of you on this matter. Yes someone cheated on me so I do have a bad taste in my mouth from that experience and you're right. You are not like any other woman I have known. I won't delay you any longer and I will see you at home. Bye."_

I leave to meet McGee and I feel like a heel for what just happened. I allowed my feelings about a past relationship to impact my relationship with Margie. But it was an honest mistake I just handled it the wrong way. I have some groveling to do later. Flowers and chocolate won't work. Margie is allergic to most flowers and she tells me chocolate is her weakness so she avoids it. I will have to think of something before I make it home tonight.

McGee and I meet with Matthews' neighbor and he confirms the identity of our suspect. We make the arrest and the guy confesses. We pass the case on for prosecution. At least something right happened for me today. I finish up my work at the office and head home.

I still haven't thought of what to get for Margie so I arrive home empty handed. When I arrive Margie is in the kitchen cooking dinner and dancing. I don't interrupt her and decide to go upstairs and wash up before confronting her. I know that I can't put this off any longer and I should just go in and let her lead the conversation. I've already apologized so I'll wait to hear what she wants to do. Walking in to the kitchen I hear Margie say,

" _Hi honey. I heard you come in the front door but when you didn't come to the kitchen I thought that you were avoiding me because of what happened earlier today."_

" _No I wasn't avoiding you. I just wanted to wash up before I came in. What are you cooking?"_

" _Just spaghetti and meatballs, something simple. It should be ready in a few minutes. Can we talk for a minute?"_

" _Sure."_

" _Jethro you have much more experience with romantic relationships than I do so you'll have to help me with this. It's new for me. I thought about what you thought you saw this afternoon and now I understand how you reached the conclusion that you did. You saw me sitting in a strange place with a strange man and you assumed that I was involved with this man. You based your assumption on your past experiences. I now understand how you made that mistake. I forgive you for almost accusing me of cheating. Just don't do it again."_

" _Alexis Marjorie Gibbs I thank you for your forgiveness and I promise not to make that mistake again. You are one in a million and I am thankful that you chose me."_

" _You don't usually call me Alexis so I know how hard it was for you to say that. I love you Leroy Jethro Gibbs and there is no one else in this world that I want. Now I'm glad that we settled that matter. Time to eat."_

So we eat and spend a quiet evening at home.

 **A/N: Sometimes we do allow our feelings about past relationships to cloud our judgment in handling new relationships. Jethro has learned from his mistake and Margie was gracious enough to not hold it against him.**


	23. Chapter 23 A race to the finish

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Days in the Lives of Jethro Gibbs and Family**

 **(Reference to McGee and Bishop's marathon training is season 14, episode 18, M.I.A.)**

 **Chapter 23 A race to the finish**

This year McGee and Bishop make a strategy change for their marathon training. They decide to add a few half marathons to their list of races and include the upcoming DC half marathon to be held the second Saturday in November. They've already participated in a few 5k and 10k events. To add to the fun of running they've invited Torres and Reeves to join them. Neither Reeves nor Torres have any interest in running a marathon but they do join them for a few of the 5k events.

The day of the race Bishop and McGee arrive and each hopes to make good time in the race today. They start out together but since they are trying to pace themselves they part after the first four miles with McGee taking the lead. Bishop decides not to push herself and instead finds a comfortable pace and still makes good time. She doesn't look for McGee in the racer crowd but concentrates on her form and breathing. Eight miles in McGee develops a cramp but runs it out. He doesn't look for Bishop but concentrates on his speed.

With only two miles left to the race neither runner realize that only 50 feet separate them. McGee crosses the finish line first and Bishop is only 30 feet behind him. They gather just past the finish line and grab their aluminum wraps and catch their breath. They stand around for a few minutes watching some of the other racers as they cross the finish line. No more than two minutes after they both finish they see Margie Gibbs and her friend Lydia Neumann. They didn't know that Mrs. Gibbs was running this race. They walk over to say hello to the ladies.

" _Hello Mrs. Gibbs. We didn't know that you were running this race today."_

" _Oh hello Bishop and McGee. I didn't know that I was running this race either. It was a last minute decision. Lydia wanted to help a friend so she asked me to run with them. So here I am. So how did you two do?"_

" _Well McGee finished before I did but I think that I still made good time. I'm pleased with it."_

" _So McGee how did you do?"_

" _I did really well. I paced myself and although I did get a cramp at about mile 8 it didn't slow me down too much. How did you do Mrs. Gibbs? You weren't too far behind us it seems."_ McGee said this last part with a bit of pride. He had heard talk about Mrs. Gibbs running marathons and he thought that if he beat her in this race then maybe she wasn't as fast as he thought. He would then have some bragging rights when he makes it to the office on Monday.

" _Oh no Lydia and I weren't running for time. We were helping a young lady who is new to running these distances so we ran with her. We started out in back of the pack and ran with her to encourage her. She did very well for her first time."_

" _So you didn't run your usual race then?"_ McGee asked a little less enthused than before.

" _No we didn't but I had fun and it pleased me to help someone else. The young lady enjoyed herself and that's what I like to see. I run for the joy of it not for personal bests."_

They say their goodbyes and go their separate ways. On Monday at the office Torres and Reeves ask Bishop and McGee how they did in the race. They both report their run times then Bishop adds that they saw Mrs. Gibbs and Agent Neumann cross the finish line a few minutes after they did.

Surprised Torres says, _"Wow McGee you beat Mrs. Gibbs in a race. I heard that she runs very well. That must have boosted your ego off the charts to know that you crossed the finish line before she did."_

McGee grudgingly responds, _"That's not the whole story Torres. Yes I crossed the finish line before she did but she wasn't running her usual pace. She was helping someone new to running so she ran slower to stay with that new person."_

Torres counters, _"But you can still say that you crossed the finish line before she did so you did beat her in the race. Leave it at that."_

McGee understands Torres' reasoning but he decides that he will run his race and not worry about anyone else's race. His competitiveness sometimes works against him. Maybe he might just start to run for the fun of it too. But only after he runs his personal best.


	24. Chapter 24 You want to eat what!

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Days in the Lives of Jethro Gibbs and Family**

 **(Scene from Margie's pregnancy and how Jethro copes.)**

 **Chapter 24 You want to eat what!**

This is one night when Margie and I make it bed at a reasonable hour. We both had a full and busy day at work and were both tired. So it was no surprise that we were in bed by 9:00 p.m. I know that I fell asleep as soon as my head hit my pillow.

I roll over and notice that Margie is not in the bed. A look at the clock shows that it is 1:00 a.m. I listen for her in the bathroom but hear nothing. Getting worried that my pregnant wife is up and about at this time in the morning I get up and check the guest bathroom and no Margie. Walking down the hall returning to our bedroom I hear someone downstairs. I go downstairs and find Margie in the kitchen looking in cabinets and the refrigerator freezer door is open.

" _Margie what are you doing? What are you looking for?_

" _Oh did I wake you Jethro? I'm sorry. I just want some cherry ice cream and sardines. We don't have any do we?"_

To say that I am shocked would be an understatement. Margie doesn't really eat sweets and I have never seen her eat sardines. Yuck, what a combination!

" _No Margie we don't have cherry ice cream or sardines."_

" _But I want some can you go to the store and buy them for me?"_

" _Can you choose something else? Maybe you can eat some tuna fish and vanilla ice cream. We have those."_

Now I know that she does eat tuna fish and although we don't usually have ice cream in the freezer we do tonight because I had some a few nights ago with apple pie.

" _No Jethro I can't. I want cherry ice cream and sardines"_ she says with a pout.

" _Okay let me get dressed and I will go and get them for you."_

She smiles and gives me a kiss and then goes and sits on the sofa to wait. I go upstairs and get dressed and try to think of where I can find an all night grocery store. I leave and forty-five minutes later I return and Margie is still sitting on the sofa waiting for me.

When I enter the house she grabs the bag and rushes to the kitchen. She pulls a bowl from the cabinet and a spoon from the drawer and then goes to the dining room table and places the bowl, spoon, ice cream and sardine tin on the table. She opens the tin of sardines and dumps them in the bowl and then puts two scoops of cherry ice cream on top of the sardines. I stand there looking at that combination and try to keep my stomach from erupting. She digs her spoon in to the bowl fills it with the ice cream and sardine and puts it in her mouth, chews and swallows and moans her delight. Sitting at the table with her I watch her eat each spoonful.

Once finished she takes everything to the kitchen, cleans up and then goes nonchalantly back upstairs. I follow her back to our room. She goes to the bathroom to brush her teeth and then goes back to bed. I wash up in the bathroom and join Margie in the bed. Margie thanks me for going out into the night to get her ice cream and sardines. She kisses my cheek then rolls over to sleep. I cuddle up behind her and put my hand on her belly as I usually do and notice that the twins are not so busy after the meal. I guess that the cherry ice cream and sardines satisfy them so now everyone can sleep.

 **A/N:** So of course we can't have a pregnancy without cravings. So Jethro, ever the dutiful husband, goes out in the wee hours of the morning to get what his wife needs. The combination may seem strange but hey who are we to comment. I am sure there have been stranger combinations. Thnx for reading.


	25. Chapter 25 Not a damsel in distress

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Days in the Lives of Jethro Gibbs and Family**

 **(** **Alejandro Rivera** is a former official in the Mexican Department of Justice and also the son of murdered member of the Reynosa Cartel, Pedro Hernandez as well as the brother of former Mexican drug lord Paloma Reynosa. Now serving time in prison but still has contacts on the outside. He has a vendetta against Agent Gibbs for killing his father, Pedro Hernandez. This scene happens during Margie and Gibbs' dating period)

 **Chapter 25 Not a damsel in distress**

" _So what do you have to report to me this month? Any news on Agent Gibbs?"_

" _Yes, Mr. Rivera. It appears that the agent has a new lady in his life, a black chica."_

" _Oh really, I didn't know Gibbs had it in him. Interesting."_

" _What do you want done? Do you want her snatched or assaulted?"_

" _No, nothing that drastic, yet. Just scare her and leave the message that I send my regards. That should be enough to let Gibbs know that I haven't forgotten about him. Who is she? Is she anyone important?"_

" _No I don't think so but they've spent a lot of time together the last few months. It looks serious."_

" _Even better. If he cares about her then it will hurt even more if something happens to her. Make sure your man leaves my message."_

" _It will be done Mr. Rivera. It will be done."_

/

Jethro and Margie finish lunch and head their separate ways to return to their offices. Margie walks towards her car but senses that something is not right. Once she makes it to her car a man rushes up behind her and grabs her and whispers in her ear, _"Tell Agent Gibbs that Alejandro Rivera sends his regards."_ The man pulls Margie arm behind her and bends it up then…

/

Jethro rushes to the hospital after receiving word that Margie has been injured. He heads to the emergency room and as he turns the corner he sees Margie talking to a police officer. She looks over and sees him and finishes her conversation with the police officer and walks up to Jethro.

" _Who called you? Oh it doesn't matter I'm just glad that you're here."_

" _What happened? I received a message that you were injured but you look fine."_

" _Oh I'm okay it's just that my shoulder hurts a bit from when the guy twisted my arm behind my back. When I walked to my car this man came up behind me and grabbed me and said, 'tell Agent Gibbs Alejandro Rivera sends his regards'. He then pulled my arm behind my back and twisted it. When he did that I used my other arm to hit in the gut, he doubled over and I hit his head with my knee then gave a karate chop to his neck and knocked him out. Two guys passing by called the police. There were cameras in the area that captured everything. I just gave my report to the police and they will handle it from here. Who is Rivera?"_

" _Someone our team put away several years ago and he's tried to get back at me ever since. Are you sure that you are all right?"_

" _Yes the doctor checked my arm and just told me to give it a rest and then stretch it after a few hours. Well I need to head back to the office. Gee that was a long lunch break."_

" _I'm sorry that this happened to you. I guess being involved with me is dangerous."_

" _Stop right there, Jethro! If you're trying to scare me off it won't work. Life can be dangerous. The work that we do is dangerous. To me you are worth the risk. Now if you want to end things then let me know but don't use this as an excuse."_

" _Margie I don't want to end things but I don't want you to get hurt because of me either."_

" _Let me choose for myself Jethro. I choose you so may we end this discussion. I really need to get back to work. I'm glad that you came to check on me. Who did call you?"_

" _One of the metro cops knows me and heard my name mentioned so he called me. He told me what happened so I came. Come on let me walk you to your car."_

 _/_

At the prison Alejandro Rivera meets with his contact, Pedro, who reports that things did not go as planned. The man arrested confessed and gave up the name of the person who hired him. Although there are layers between the one who hired the thug and Rivera there is still a risk of Rivera being exposed.

" _Pedro, what went wrong? I thought that you said that this was an easy job."_

" _The lady fought back and there's more. She's a federal agent and assault on a federal agent is a felony. The guy also gave your name so they will come after you. The worst thing is not only is the lady a federal agent but she's the daughter of a federal judge and not just any federal judge. She's the daughter of Judge 'Stone' McGregor, one of the toughest judges on the bench. This is not good at all. Mr. Rivera I can't do any more business for you. Judge McGregor gives stiff sentences and I can't risk getting caught."_

" _But isn't McGregor retired? He can't do anything to us now."_

" _You don't understand. Judges look out for each other. Whenever this case gets to court before any judge it will be as if Judge McGregor is still there. They will make an example of this guy to let everyone know that you do not harm any judge's family. Goodbye Mr. Rivera and good luck."_

Pedro leaves and as he does the guard approaches Alejandro to inform him that he has to appear in court.

/

Two weeks later Alejandro Rivera is back in his cell having been convicted of conspiracy and has ten more years tacked onto his sentence. The man who assaulted Margie receives the maximum sentence. Rivera thought that Gibbs might visit him to warn him to stay away from Margie but he didn't. That puzzles Rivera but he doesn't have time to dwell on it because as of result of his ordered attack on a judge's daughter his time in prison grew a bit less comfortable.

 **THE END**

 **A/N:** Margie can take care of herself. Thnx for reading this chapter. Do leave a review.


	26. Chapter 26 Drawing up plans

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Days in the Lives of Jethro Gibbs and Family**

 **Chapter 26 Drawing up plans**

Sitting in my workshop starting a new project is always exciting. Lining up all of my measuring tools and sketching my plan gets my head to spinning with all of the possibilities. For so many years I have done this and now it's like second nature to me. I remember the first time that I worked with my father in his workshop. First it was exciting just to spend time with my dad and second, I was learning something new and something that my dad was teaching me. It may sound strange but sometimes I can still hear him tell me just how to hold the chisel or just how hard to push the plane.

On a chair next to me is my son, Richard, and I wonder if he feels as I did when I worked with my father in his workshop. I love how attentive Richard is when we work together. He asks so many questions and is so eager to learn and then there are times when he just watches me as if amazed at the things that I can do. He did once tell me that he thought that I was the wiser man there is and creating something out of wood is the coolest thing. After that I had this silly grin on my face for days whenever I thought of that conversation.

Today we are working on two separate items. Richard already learned how to put his thoughts to the blueprint and now we are finishing our plans. At only six years old he impresses me on his skills but I am not surprised when I remember who his mother is. My Margie also learns new things quickly and she has taught the twins the same skills since their birth, or better yet, before their birth. Even before they were born she was reading, singing, and theorizing to them. She would have my blueprints and read off the designs to them. She said that they would be born knowing how to design. She would read books to them and sing to them in various languages and she would have me to talk to them in different languages also. But the time in my workshop is all about Richard and me. Nicole works with me sometimes too but Richard is steadfast in his wanting to know everything that I know about woodworking. So caught up in my thoughts I don't hear Richard talking.

" _Daddy I don't know what to do next. Will you help me?"_

" _Of course Richard now what are you trying to do?"_

" _I want the piece to look like this so how do I draw this section, as a hinge, a curve or what?"_

Looking at Richard's design thus far I see that he needs to make a slight adjustment. Instead of doing it for him I explain to him why the change will make a better piece and have him to make the correction. He looks at his drawing and I can see him thinking about it and soon he shakes his head and smiles. That's his sign that he understands. He makes the change on his drawing and continues until he completes his blueprint and is ready to choose his tools. We both set out the tools that we will use and then hear Margie calling us to dinner. We make out way upstairs to the bathroom across from the door leading to the basement and we wash up.

Dinner is already spread out on the dining room table. Nicole helped cook the meal. She's learning a new dish today and we are here to rate her efforts. Both of the children take turns cooking and they both work with me in the woodshop, Richard more than Nicole. We bless the food and start eating. To my surprise it is good and I tell Nicole that. She smiles and thanks me. She looks at her brother for his comment but he is too busy stuffing his mouth that he can't talk. She takes that as his seal of approval because if he didn't like what she cooked he would have told her by now.

Once dinner is done Richard and I clean up the kitchen. There's not much to do because Margie cleans up as she cooks. She doesn't like to leave a lot of things to wash once we eat. So with the dishes clean and put away we meet in the living room for our reading session. Today is Richard's turn to read his book. We sit and listen. Richard sits in my lap and reads and Nicole sits in Margie's lap and looks on. With reading time over the twins go upstairs to prepare for their baths and bed.

With just a few moments before we have to go upstairs Margie and I sit and hold each other.

" _Jethro you are a great father to our son. It warms my heart to see how much he adores you and looks up to you. That is not to say that you are not a great father to our daughter also but your care of our son is special to me. Girls are usually special to their dads and boys are supposed to be a chip off the old block but you allow Richard to be himself and still he gravitates to do things that you like to do. Thank you my love."_

" _No thanks needed Margie. I love Richard and it pleases me so that he likes something that I like. Yes Nicole is 'my little girl' but they both hold special places in my heart. I just want to have a good relationship with our children. We both know that when they reach their teenage years they might not feel the same so I will enjoy it while I can."_

" _So shall we both Jethro, so shall we both. We'd better get up there and help them get ready for bed. I can imagine how the bathrooms look now."_

When we arrive at their bathrooms, Margie with Nicole, and I with Richard, we are surprised to see that the floor is dry and they are clean, dressed for bed and brushing their teeth. We follow them to their rooms to get them settled in bed. Margie takes down Nicole's hair from the ponytail that she wears and braids it for the night. We kiss them goodnight and then head back downstairs.

Sitting at the dining room table I work on a file and have a beer. I don't usually drink in front of the children. On the sofa Margie is doing one of her favorite things, reading a book. This is just another quiet night in the Gibbs household.


	27. Chapter 27 That does not compute

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Days in the Lives of Jethro Gibbs and Family**

 **Chapter 27 That does not compute**

(Margie)

Another teacher in service day and I have the twins with me on my day to work from home. We have a schedule that we keep on such days and it helps to make the day go well. After their nap I get a call from the office that they need me to come in. Not wanting to take twins with me and my parents are out of town I call Jethro and ask if he can watch them and then bring them home with him since it's near the end of his work day. He agrees and they are excited to see their father. I drop them off with Jethro and head to my office.

/

(Jethro)

I meet Margie at the front door and take the twins from their car seats. They walk in to the office building with me through security and then up to my office. I've already set up an area for them on the table in my office. Margie sent with things that will keep them busy. While they sit at the table I return to my desk to continue working on my files. An hour later I get a call to go to MTAC. Now what will I do with the twins while I'm in MTAC. My answer arrives in the form of Bishop. She heard that the twins were in the office and asked if she can take them down to the bullpen for a little while. I tell her that she can and this helps me because I have to go to MTAC. She says that she will watch them while I go.

/

(Bishop)

Richard and Nicole are so cute. I still can't believe that Gibbs has young children. I don't know how he has the energy to take care of young kids and work every day. I can barely get up in the morning just taking care of me. I set them up at the vacant desk at the rear of the bullpen. They are such good kids too. They don't make a lot of noise and they don't disturb us while we work. I'm glad that we're not working on any murder cases because I would not like to discuss such a case in front of the twins. I hear McGee complaining about something about a computer search that he's doing on one of the cases. Not clear about some of the lingo that he's using so I don't respond. I'm sure he'll figure it out or go ask Abby for help.

/

(Jethro)

The call in MTAC doesn't take as long as I expected so I walk to the bullpen to get Richard and Nicole to return to my office. I don't want them distract Bishop, McGee and Torres from their work. As I walk down to the corridor towards the bullpen I hear McGee complaining about some computer something or another that isn't working for him. Then I hear something that surprises me,

" _Mr. McGee is sounds like you need to use a different algorithm. You might try…"_

At that everyone stops talking. Nicole looks around and sees me and asks,

" _Daddy why did everyone stop talking? Did I say something wrong?"_

" _No Nicole you didn't say anything wrong. I'm sure Agent McGee appreciates your help. Don't you McGee."_

McGee is staring at Nicole and then shakes himself out of his daze and responds to me.

" _Yes Boss. I mean yes thank you Nicole. I will use that algorithm you suggested."_

McGee then presses keys on his computer and gasps, _"I don't believe it! That worked! How did you know that Nicole?"_

" _My mommy taught me."_

Torres chimes in, _"and look McGee she didn't have to go to Johns Hopkins or MIT to figure that out"._

Not wanting any arguing in front of the children I take Richard and Nicole back to my office.

" _Nicole that was a good thing that you did for Agent McGee. You helped him solve his problem. I am proud of you and I am sure mommy will be too."_

" _Thank you daddy."_

They go to the table and continue working on their projects. I smile to myself. Margie and I have a little computer genius on our hands in Nicole. Both of the twins love to work on computers but Nicole has a special affinity for it.

 **A/N:** Thnx to DS2010 for your many reviews. They inspire me to continue writing. It's always nice to hear from the readers. Gives a writer a boost to get a response to their work.


	28. Chapter 28 Through his eyes

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Days in the Lives of Jethro Gibbs and Family**

 **Chapter 28 Through his eyes**

She has no idea that I'm watching her and I like it that way. Most times she's so aware of everything and always alert but this time her attention is diverted to Nicole and braiding her hair. Now that is something I have not learned to do so I leave it all to Margie. That's not to say that I don't do Nicole's hair because I do. I know how to put it in a ponytail but for some reason I can't get my fingers to twist to put her hair in braids even if it is only two braids. Now with Richard all I have to do is brush his hair and he's good to go. Boys are so much easier but I wouldn't trade in my little Nicole for the world.

Now back to Margie. We're in Nicole's room and Margie sitting on Nicole's bed and Nicole is sitting in between Margie's legs on a pillow on the floor. Margie starts off by slowly combing Nicole's hair to detangle it. I'm not sure about all the hair jargon but I just like watching Margie.

She has her own hair in one braid today. She was cleaning the house earlier this morning, which she usually does on Saturdays. While she concentrates on what she's doing with Nicole I take my time appreciating the beautiful woman I see before me. Her long slender fingers curve around he comb and her firm arm muscles bulge as she pulls the comb through Nicole's hair. Nicole's hair is long like Margie's. On most days Margie wears her hair loose and it flows down to the middle of her back. She wears it natural most days but some times she 'flat irons' it. When she was in the field she usually wore wigs because wearing an 'Afro' or a natural was too recognizable when you were supposed to blend it with the crown. It would have been easy to give a description if you stood out like that. Now that Margie's no longer doing fieldwork she can wear her hair the way that she wants. I like her hair. It is so soft. I'm not one of those men who have a thing about long hair I just like Margie's hair.

You probably don't know this because I've never mentioned it before but Margie has a cute little freckle on her left nostril. When she was in the field she always had to cover it because once again it was an easily recognizable feature. But now she can show it in all of its glory and it is very sexy as is the one on her lip. Now don't get me started on her lips. Kissing her is like eating Lays potato chips, 'you can't have just one'. Don't get me started on kissing her I can go on for hours about that.

Today she's wearing shorts and I get to see her slim calves and slender legs. She's a runner and you can tell. She's 5'9" and all legs. She keeps herself fit with all of her various physical activities and running after the twins helps too. I get to enjoy her fitness when those long legs wrap around me in the heat of lovemaking and I have no complaints.

If Margie were to hear me talking about all of her physical attributes she would chastise me. But she's much more than the physical she has an amazing mind. Margie loves to learn new things. If she encounters something she doesn't know she makes a point to study it until she does. The twins have that dogged determination too. Margie says that she always wanted to know more. When she was little she was always asking her parents 'why?' and then they made her do the research to answer the question for herself. They would help her with the research though until she was able to do it on her own. That's how she got into learning so many languages that came in very handy when the CIA recruited her out of college.

Margie keeps me grounded. She's my anchor. We've both worked in our professions for many years and have seen how so many things have changed and the new technology and new methods are not always for the best. Neither of us are political people but we have to work through the politics that our jobs dictate but we don't allow it to change us. We've changed with the times but we've also stayed the same. Our core essence remains true and we continue to do our jobs to the best of our abilities. We know that our family is the important thing and we nourish it and treasure it.

She catches me watching her and smiles. Her eyes sparkle when she smiles at me and it warms my heart. Someone asked me why did I marry again after all of these years and after saying for so long that I would never marry. All I could say to them was one word, 'Margie'.

 **A/N:** Jethro and Margie has such an endearing relationship and I just wanted to capture a bit of that in a simple yet heartwarming way. Did I succeed?


	29. Chapter 29 A traveling we will go

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Days in the Lives of Jethro Gibbs and Family**

 **Chapter 29 A traveling we will go**

How can one dismiss a request to participate in a weeklong seminar at the Prefecture in Paris? One of my favorite cities in the world and it occurs the same week that the twins have spring break. Springtime in Paris who can you turn that down? So I don't. I even arrange childcare services during the day that provide daily excursions for the children to the museums and other child friendly activities. The travel group consists of the twins Richard and Nicole, Richard's friend Justin Sterns, Nicole's friend Ashley Bancroft, my friend Lydia Neumann's granddaughter Nancy Cavanaugh and me. This time I ask and receive permission to take Kayla Vance with me. She will assist Nancy in caring for the children. All required travel documents, permissions and reservations are made and in order. We will leave the weekend before the seminar begins and leave the weekend that it ends.

In an effort to alleviate the twin's anxiety about leaving Jethro we plan for daily Skype sessions. At some point during the trip we do plan to meet with DiNozzo and Tali. Of course we will have to Skype that meeting no matter what time it is in the States. Regular Skype sessions for the Sterns and Bancrofts will also occur. Don't want any crying parents or crying children.

We arrive in Paris and have time to relax before heading out for lunch and a bit of sightseeing. All of the children behave well and we have no problems. The meet up with the DiNozzos occurs and everyone is happy to see each other. The Skype sessions go off without a hitch and everyone is satisfied.

The weeklong seminar goes very well and my presentation was so good that I received an invitation to present at a summer conference at Interpol's London office and while there Scotland Yard wants my time too. To say that it was a 'big hit' is not far from the truth.

\

With the trip over and school back in session everything returns to normal. Kayla Vance was so appreciative of the trip that she has volunteered to babysit whenever we need her. That is nice of her. It helps us out too because Nancy's time is busy taken up with college classes and working and so she's not as readily available as she once was. It never hurts to have options.

\

So here we are at another lazy Saturday. The twins are at swim class with my mother and I'm cleaning the house. Jethro's had a really busy week so last night I suggested that he sleep in this morning. I try not to make too much noise while I'm cleaning so I don't use the vacuum cleaner. I give the place a good cleaning nonetheless. Just as I finish with the living room I get a call from my mother telling me that the twins want to stay the night with her and my dad. Seems they have some function to attend that is very child friendly and the twins want to hang out with their grandparents. I tell her that it sounds alright but I will call her back after I talk with Jethro. She says okay and then I hear Jethro coming down the stairs. I ask my mother to hold on while I talk with Jethro. I tell Jethro about the twins' request and he agrees that it is okay for them to stay. I tell my mother and she hangs up the phone.

Jethro goes into the kitchen to get some lunch because it's already 12:30 p.m. While he's eating lunch I go upstairs and finish my cleaning. Once done I take a shower and put on a tee shirt and sweat pants. When I return downstairs Jethro's sitting on the sofa reading a book. I take this time to get my book and join him on the sofa. We both read for a while and then he puts down his book and glasses and puts his head in my lap. That happens often when we sit together on the sofa and have some quiet time.

He turns on his side facing out towards the dining room and I put down my book on the sofa and just look at him. Evidently he's still tired and I don't want to disturb him. Given enough time he will fall asleep right there on the sofa with his head on my lap and I will sit there while he sleeps. I rub his shoulder and down his arm and then he grabs my hand and kisses it. He hugs it to his chest and just leaves it there. We sit like that for some time and he does fall asleep and so do I. Two hours later we both stir.

" _That was nice. I feel so relaxed now. Do you want to go out to eat or do you want to stay in?"_

" _As nice as it would be to dress up and go out I really would rather that we together cook something, eat and just be lazy for the night Jethro. If that's all right with you."_

" _That sounds good to me too."_

And so we do just that. We cook up a simple meal, eat, watch an old black and white on the TV and settle in for the night. The two of us don't need a lot of hoopla to have a good time. Just being together works for us.

Another quiet night in the Gibbs household.

 **A/N:** Don't forget to send your storyline suggestions. Thnx for reading and reviewing.

 **UPDATE:** **4/4/19 - ALL stories now complete and the writing well has run dry. A sincere thnx to everyone who read my stories, who reviewed, who recommended to others, who added my story/stories to their favorites/following lists. It has been a pleasure writing and sharing with all of you. A special thnx to DS2010 and that.d***.pebbles for your continued support.**


	30. Chapter 30 A Day of Rest

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Days in the Lives of Jethro Gibbs and Family**

 **Chapter 30 A day of rest**

Not much farther to go. He's still asleep and for that I am thankful. It wasn't easy getting out of bed without waking him. These days he keeps me too close sometimes I don't know where he ends and I begin. If I don't get some relief soon I don't know what I will do.

It's a nice sunny Saturday morning and any other time you would find him in the yard doing something before it gets too hot to be outdoors. Or he might work on a project in his shop. Why doesn't he do that?

Great! I've made it to the back porch. Now maybe I can do this. It's ringing.

(Ring, ring)

Whispering I say, _"Hello Tobias, it's Marjorie. I'm sorry to call so early but I need your help."_

I can tell that I woke him because he's groaning. At least I hope he's groaning because I woke him and not groaning because he was doing something else other than sleeping.

" _What's wrong Marjorie? Did something happen to Jethro?"_

" _No Tobias. Jethro is fine. I need your help. Can you come and get Jethro and take him somewhere for the day?"_

" _What do you mean, get him and take him somewhere for the day? What's going on?"_

" _Tobias he's running me crazy. He won't let me do anything. I can't cook. I can't do laundry. I can't clean the house. He says that I might hurt the babies or myself. I'm pregnant, not helpless! He's suffocating me. I need you to come and get him and take him with you. You guys can do 'guy stuff' but away from here."_

" _But what would I do with him Marjorie?"_

" _Tobias you would do 'guy stuff'. Things that guys do when they're together."_

" _Oh, you mean hit on women and get drunk?"_

" _Tobias if you have my husband hitting on women you both will 'come up missing'. And no don't get him drunk. Just take him away for some fun, relaxing 'guy stuff'. I don't know. You think of something but come and get him within the next hour. I need some time alone."_

" _Oh, so the honeymoon is over for you two is it now?"_

" _Tobias Fornell! You do not want to get on my bad side now do you? You're supposed to be Jethro's best friend. When we told you that I was pregnant you said that you would do all that you can to help. Well I'm asking for your help now."_

" _Okay, okay! Don't get your dander up! I'll come over, take him to breakfast and we can plan our day from there. Will that work for you?"_

" _Yes Tobias that will work. Thank you. You're a good friend. Bye."_

" _Bye Marjorie. I'll see you later."_

I make it back to the bedroom and Jethro is still asleep. I crawl back into bed and snuggle up to him. He doesn't wake but does pull me closer to him and puts his hand on my expanding belly. The twins must be asleep too because they usually kick when Jethro touches my belly. I start to fall off to sleep knowing that Jethro will answer the door when Tobias arrives. He doesn't want me bounding down the stairs.

Oh the joys of pregnancy! But I wouldn't have it any other way.

When Jethro returns home later in the day all my in-house chores are completed and I'm well rested. Jethro talks about the relaxing time that he had with Tobias. _"Tobias and I should do this more often,"_ Jethro says. I do not respond. All had a good day.


	31. Chapter 31 Move along, move on

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Days in the Lives of Jethro Gibbs and Family**

 **Chapter 31 Move along, move on**

" **These aren't the Droids you're looking for…move along."**

After the events of the kidnapping and rescue, Jethro and Margie work to regain their equilibrium and act normal with each other and with others. Even though Margie asked everyone to not act differently towards her they can't help themselves with treating her as if she will break. She figures that the only way for them to decide in their minds that she is okay is for her to do things that she always did and perhaps then they will 'move along', 'move on' just as she has.

To aid in this endeavor many things fall into place at the most appropriate times. A running event in the area is scheduled for this coming weekend and Margie and Lydia are entered. Margie convinces McGee and Bishop to also participate. At first they hesitate, thinking that Margie isn't up for such but after talking with Gibbs, who tells them that "Margie knows what she's doing", they too sign up for the race.

Secretly McGee hopes that this time he can run head to head with Margie and come out the victor. Bishop asks him why he is still hung up on besting Margie in a running event. McGee says he can't explain it but it's something that he wants to do. He knows that it is not logical but at least it gives him an incentive to run fast. Bishop just shakes her head and tells McGee that he needs to get over it because it's childish. McGee agrees with Bishop but still says that's how he feels and until he bests Margie in the race he'll continue to feel that way. Bishop finally decides not to say anything more about it. She thinks that sometimes people have to learn the hard way when to concede defeat.

Bishop's just glad that Margie thought to ask her to participate. Since the rescue, months ago, Bishop has tried to behave normally around Margie but sometimes the thought of what happened pricks her thoughts and she finds herself not knowing what to say or how to act. Bishop and Abby have talked about this and although they don't want to do anything to make Margie feel worse about what happened, they still feel a bit hesitant when in her presence. Perhaps time will improve things.

/

Race day and the weather is great and the runners are ready to start. Jethro and the twins are at the finish line. Margie suggested that they wait there instead of trying to go from spot to spot to cheer her along the race route. Margie's parents opt to move from spot to spot so that Margie will have her own personal 'cheering squad' along the course.

Since it's an early morning start, most of their friends will also meet at the finish line. A celebration brunch is set for later at the Gibbs' house.

All runners finish the race and McGee finally decides to let go of ever besting Margie at a running event. He finished five minutes behind her.

/

At the celebration brunch the food is set out buffet style in the kitchen and chairs are placed around the dining room and living room for seating. Everyone is glad to share this time with Jethro and Margie. That's something that has become quite evident in the past few months. Their family and friends make time to share with Jethro and Margie. Everyone agrees that almost losing their friends really makes them appreciate having them around.

In a corner in the living room Jethro set up the television so that everyone can get a view of the screen. That's not usual for Jethro. He seldom watches television when he has guests. McGee asks him what are they watching and Jethro smiles and says, "Just wait, you'll see."**

Once everyone has settled in with their food Jethro turns on the television and on the screen that unforgettable scroll moves along the screen,

"A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away… **STAR WARS** "

There is quiet until Nicole says, _"Mommy that's your favorite movie!"_

Then they all realize why Jethro has set up the television. He is doing whatever he can to let Margie know how much she is loved. He arranged this get together. Not wanting to be obvious everyone sneaks a peek at Margie who's sitting on the sofa next to Jethro. She takes his hand and kisses it and says, _"Thank you."_ No other words are needed.

Everyone enjoys the food and the movie. Some stay behind to help clean up. Now everyone knows that Margie will be okay. She is in 'good hands' with Jethro. They can all now, 'move along'.

 **The End.**

 **A/N: Just a little something to lighten the mood after the 'weight' of the events in** _ **All Hands on Deck**_ **.**

 ****refer to the story _Incompatible_**

 **Coming soon a stand-alone multi-chaptered story titled,** _ **Overcoming Our Past.**_


	32. Chapter 32 Mesmerized

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Days in the Lives of Jethro Gibbs and Family**

 **Chapter 32 Mesmerized**

I sit here looking at her and am totally mesmerized. Just the thought of her fills me with so much joy. The little things that she does make all the difference in the world to me. Her smile brightens my day. Her laughter is music to my ears. I never thought that I would ever feel such joy again in my life. And the wonderful thing about it all is that she doesn't realize how much she means to me. She has a way about her that draws me to her. She seems to understand me so well as if she's been in my life forever. One word from her makes me weak and I would do anything to make her happy.

" _Daddy, do you like your tea? It is very good. Yummy."_

My daughter Nicole and I are having a tea party. She's all of three years old and I am her captive audience. I wouldn't change a thing. This is the best time ever. Hearing her call me 'daddy', there is nothing better.

 **A/N: Fathers and daughters are always a precious thing no matter what the age. This is a little something from when the twins were younger.**


	33. Chapter 33 Decompress

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Days in the Lives of Jethro Gibbs and Family**

 **Chapter 33 Decompress**

The clear blue sky, the puffy clouds and the warm sunshine do nothing to brighten my mood. Sure work moves on with its ever so quick pace. But for the four of us, in our private moments, the underlying unease spreads like a spider's web entangling each of us in its grasp. Not acknowledging it only allows it to strengthen its hold on us. Having endured all that has happened this year no one would fault us for feeling this way but this is not us. We're made of stronger stuff than that but when you see your loved ones struggling to move on you take action.

Whisking the family away to some sunny, tropical shore will not alleviate the weight of this sullenness. It has not escaped my notice that the twins cling to us more than usual. They try to keep a brave face but they're too young to have to deal with any of this. They need a release. We all do.

By the time we reach our destination those sunny skies have changed to dark, menacing clouds that really do reflect our moods. We unload and settle in and then it happens. Those dark clouds burst and the raindrops fall. As if drawn by a magnet we each find ourselves outside and the raindrops beat against that invisible web that entangles us in our sadness.

Out here the rain falls on our heads and drenches us as if washing away the hurt. We can cry for no one can distinguish between our tears and the raindrops. We each allow the rain to engulf us and we allow the tears to fall. Those tears we have kept at bay so as not to cause the others to worry. We say nothing. In our own individual way we allow the rain to act as a cleansing agent and with that action we recalibrate our equilibrium. We regain our strength. We begin anew.

All together we go back inside and start afresh. Now in dry clothes and no longer weighed down with sorrow we find ourselves again.

We are the Gibbs family and we are strong.

 **A/N: After the kidnapping (All Hands on Deck) and after the trial (Overcoming our Past) the Gibbs family regroups and refreshes.**


	34. Chapter 34 Leroy Jethro Gibbs

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Days in the Lives of Jethro Gibbs and Family**

 **Chapter 34 Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

How did he catch us so quickly? Did our buddy give us the wrong scoop on this guy? They told us that he didn't do fieldwork any more and had moved up to administration and was no longer a threat? That made the Navy guys slim picking if we could run our scam without 'Sheriff Do-goody' on our backs. Word on the street was his former team wasn't really anything we had to worry about. Only one of them had any real fieldwork experience and the other two were what we call 'desk jockeys'.

It took us months to work out this plan and it worked perfectly until that one slip up and they caught us red-handed. But I didn't give up without a fight. I thought that I could take down the old guy. I mean he's old enough to be my father or even grandfather, if that gray hair is any indication. So I did what any young blooded guy would do. I hauled off to hit him, he ducked and caught me in the jaw and knocked me out cold. When I came to I was in the back seat of a patrol car. To add insult to injury, when he took us to NCIS for questioning, my guys 'sang' like canaries. Once we made it to lock up I asked them why did they give up all of that information. They looked at me and said, _"Man you're weren't there. That guy looked like he would have left us 'under the building' if we didn't tell him what happened. I'd rather serve my time than get on his bad side. That dude is scary."_ Unfortunately I agreed with them.

Just a warning to any criminals out there stay clear of any crimes under the jurisdiction of the Naval Criminal Investigative Service or NCIS as they are known and one totally bada** Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I don't care if he's in the field or behind a desk. STAY OUT OF THIS GUY'S WAY if you want to live a long life.


	35. Chapter 35 Smagetti

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Days in the Lives of Jethro Gibbs and Family**

 **(A/N: Thought that I'd write something a little light. Fighting a cold and losing the battle. Ready for the last Star Wars movie on December 19, 2019 so I have to get rid of this cold.)**

 **Chapter 35 Smagetti**

Coloring books and blocks are so much fun. 'Stay within the lines', 'the tree leaves are green' and 'the sky is blue', are just a few of the instructions given as one teaches the little ones about their colors and shapes. Richard and Nicole love to color and play with blocks. Give them a coloring book or blocks and they will entertain themselves for a long time.

This afternoon they're at the daycare center for their socialization time. Margie home schools them but on some afternoons she takes them to a daycare center for them to socialize with other children. Children are not raised in a vacuum. As they color they talk with the other children about the shapes and colors of their pictures.

Richard talks with one of the children sitting at the table about his red fire truck sand the blue balloon tied to the back of the fire truck. The other little boy point out his black and white police car.

Nicole finishes her pictures and now plays with blocks. She separates the yellow triangle blocks from the purple triangle blocks while the other little girl at the table separates her orange square blocks from her green square blocks. The children are learning and having fun.

Their time here is almost over and the twins wait for their mother to arrive to take them home. Gathering their things together they watch the clock and the door waiting to see her face. At the appointed time someone arrives but it's not their mother. "Daddy!" they both say aloud. They rush to him hugging and kissing him. Jethro doesn't usually pick them up but today Margie called him to pick up the kids because she had an unexpected meeting at her office. She knew that Jethro was in his office doing paperwork and not out in the field. This doesn't happen often so Jethro enjoys it when he can spend time with his children especially when they don't expect to see him. For the most part they see him in the morning and the evening. So to see him in the afternoon is a treat for everyone.

Jethro and the twins arrive at home. Richard and Nicole put their backpacks in the bench in the foyer and ask their dad if he will play with them in the backyard. They do and laughs and squeals can be heard and they are having a good time. Returning to the house they all clean up and Richard asks, _"Daddy can we have smagetti?"_ Jethro smiles and looks at his sweet little three-year-old son. _"Spaghetti,"_ Jethro says. _"Spaghetti, daddy, yes that's what I want."_ Jethro picks him up and says, _"Well you have to help me cook it. Will you also help Nicole?"_ Nicole reaches her arms up for Jethro to pick her up too and he does. Once she's settled in his arms Nicole finally says, _"I want to cook spaghetti too daddy."_ Jethro puts them both down and says, _"Okay let's get what we need to make spaghetti."_

They all three move around the kitchen gathering what they need to make the meal. Nicole and Richard are very adept in the kitchen. Margie lets them help her when she cooks and she talks to them while she cooks and tells them everything that she's doing so today with Jethro they remember the ingredients needed so it's a cooperative effort. They finish just in time for as the garlic bread browns in the oven Margie walks through the door.

" _Mommy!"_ they squeal as they rush to the door to greet her. _'Well how are my babies? What have you been doing?"_ Margie asks. The children recount everything that they've done since they saw her when she dropped them off at the center and they end with, _"We cooked dinner with daddy."_ At that Margie looks up at Jethro who stands in the living room waiting for his turn with Margie. _"You cooked dinner did you? Well I'm so proud of you."_ Margie leans down and hugs and kisses Richard and Nicole. Standing she walks to Jethro hugs and kisses him and says so that the children can hear her, _"You are a good daddy."_ The twins walk over to their parents and hug them around their legs and Jethro and Margie relish the moment. Jethro then says, _"Let mommy wash up then we can eat. Help daddy set the table."_ The twins gladly comply and the Gibbs family sit at the table and enjoy their dinner.

Another quiet night in the house of Gibbs.


	36. Chapter 36 Cabin in the woods

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Days in the Lives of Jethro Gibbs and Family**

 **Chapter 36 Cabin in the woods**

Extra tools

Extra blankets and cots

Extra lanterns

Cleaning supplies

Fishing poles and accessories

Hunting rifles

Food and beverages

Tobias looks at the back of Jethro's truck and wonders if maybe he packed too much.

" _Jethro we're only up there for the weekend, right? You're not moving up there."_

Looking at his list again Jethro adds another item to it.

" _No Tobias I'm not moving up there but we have a lot to do in two days and we can't just 'run down to the general store' if we forget to bring something that we need."_

Hearing that Tobias moves from the back of the truck and walks to stand next to Jethro who is at the front of the truck because he saw Jethro write something else on the list.

" _You do have a point Jethro. Your cabin in the woods is close to nothing. Okay what can I do to help so that we can get on the road? Everybody else will meet us there right?"_

" _Tobias you're the one who set up all of this so you tell me the plan,"_ Jethro laughs.

Looking abashed Tobias smiles and tilts his head as he answers, _"Oh yes that's right I did. The other guys will meet us there. I gave everyone exact directions. So do you have everything on your list and if so let's go?"_

 _(_ **Later at the cabin)**

When Jethro and Tobias arrive they find McGee, Palmer, Torres and Reeves already there. McGee already knew how to get there so the other guys just caught a ride with him. They were all dressed in jeans, sweatshirts, boots, and hats and had their work gloves hanging from their belts.

" _Hey guys. Have you been here long?"_ Tobias asks since he orchestrated this trip.

Speaking for the group McGee says, _"No more than fifteen minutes. I walked the guys around the cabin while we waited."_ Thinking that they can now unload the car they head to the trunk to get their bags but Jethro tells them that they need to clean the cabin before they bring in their bags otherwise the bags will be in the way when they need to sweep.

As Jethro moves to unlock the door up drives Leon and John McBain in separate cars. John is the husband of one of the ladies in Margie's 'ladies night out' group. He works for the FBI.

Tobias set up all of this as a way to: 1) spend time with Jethro; 2) help Jethro spruce up the cabin; 3) have the other guys there to help and use it as a bonding time; 4) show the younger ones that 'roughing it' is good; and 5) grow after all that has happened to all of them this past year. He thought that this time would do them all good just to do something different but together.

After cleaning the cabin they move in their bags, the cots and other things. As the day progresses they each find their niche. Jethro, Tobias and Leon work on installing the new outdoor restroom. At one point Torres, Reeves and McBain battle it out as to who has the best technique for chopping wood. Why do men make a competition out of everything? McGee and Palmer rakes leaves onto a tarp and drag them into the woods.

After a short break for water and snacks they all return to complete their assignments. By dinnertime everyone gathers in the cabin. The cots are set and the men sit around the fireplace eating beans, dried meat and crackers and drowning it all with beer. They didn't even mind the meal for with good company you can ignore things like that.

After dinner a dip in the nearby stream washes away the sweat and grime of the day and everyone is ready for a night of rest. Tomorrow is for fishing and hunting.

Late Sunday afternoon comes too soon for them all. None of them expected to enjoy themselves as much as they did. It felt good. Packing their vehicles they go their separate ways. Tobias drives back with Jethro because he left his car parked in front of Jethro's house.

" _Tobias thank you for organizing this. We got a lot done and it was good to share some relaxing time with everyone."_

" _You're welcome Jethro. I had a good time too."_

All of these men work dangerous jobs, even Palmer for who knows what pathogens he encounters in autopsy? Taking time to relax is essential to staying grounded.

 **The End.**


End file.
